


Dance All Night

by KROWRIM



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: All Protagonist, And how to do the one two step, Dancing All Night, Did I mention Everyone knows how to dance?, Everyone knows how to break dance, F/M, Secret Dance Battles, Shujin is a dance academy, awkward interactions, drama I guess, like everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KROWRIM/pseuds/KROWRIM
Summary: Akira is a transfer student to the widely known Shujin Arts academy. There he is to remain on his best behavior. He finds this hard to do especially after learning about the Basement Battles. Battles that pin students against each other in epic dance battles. He now has a goal. Beat the best. With the help of Yu and Yuuki he will climb the ranks one by one. Of course they will have to avoid the headmaster and the student council.





	1. Ep 1: Welcome to Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> God I have too many ideas. I got like 5 other ideas and I want to write them all and I will. But first we dance!

"Run faster! They're behind us!"

"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!"

"I don't want to die!"

"GET BACK HERE!" A booming voice yelled at the three boys.

"Fuck. This way!"

The three boys turned down into the old run down trail that lead to the forest. Their shoes weren't made for the dirt trail much less running on it. Their feet stung with every step but they couldn't stop. Unless they wanted to get expelled that was. The only light they had was from the moon and the lights their pursuers were holding.

The glasses the youngest wore were slipping off of his face. He quickly grabbed them and held them in his fist. His chest was burning for air but he knew that at least three of their pursuers could catch them if they slowed down now. They were much more fit then the boys but the boys were fueled by fear, not the will to do the right thing.

"Guys over there!" The second oldest said pointing at a building in the distance. "We're almost there!" 

As they ran they could hear the foot steps of the people behind them. They were getting closer and closer. The oldest dared to look back. What he saw will haunt him for years to come. A pair of red eyes glowed in the moonlight. That was all he could make out. The body to which the eyes belonged to was in the shadows. It was like a scene from a horror movie.

"Guys there's one behind us!" He stated.

The other looked back and screamed.

"Ahhhhahahaha! What the hell?!" The middle shouted.

The fear was real. As they reached a clearing the youngest had a thought as he looked at a ledge. It was a bad one but it could work if done right.

"Keep running! I got a plan!" He shouted.

"What?! No way! You're coming with us!" The middle yelled.

 

"Just trust me! It'll be better if it was just me they caught and not you two! Now go!"

Without another word the youngest broke away from the small group and turned left. He ran straight towards one of the pursuers and rolled passed them before continuing his run towards the ledge.

"He's going to jump!"

"Stop him! We can't let him escape!"

That was that. The youngest had already left the ground and his silhouette could be seen against the moon. It all happened in slow motion for everyone. His glasses had left his hands and were now falling alongside him. He now regretted his choice as he looked down. It was further than he had thought. The footsteps had stopped and as he closed his eyes he could hear one voice. A voice of a girl had thought was his friend. His lover. Makoto Niijima.

"Akira!"  
\------------  
So how did he end up in this situation? Why is he running from people? Why is he jumping off of a ledge? Well it all started long before this. It all started when he got on the bus and sat next a blonde haired boy.

The boy this story is about is Akira Kurusu. Raven hair, grey eyes, average build. This is our "hero" for the rest of the story.

As the boy sat down he looked around the bus. It was packed surprising. Now he says that because he thought the school already had a good number of students. Seeing this many would make you think that the school was huge. Or at the very least able to hold these many students.

This school was of course Shujin Art Academy. Why was he being sent there? Well he didn't exactly know himself. At least he wouldn't until later. Nither will you. As Akira looked at the boy besides him they realized they were looking at each other. 

The boy beside him was blonde, as previously mentioned, and had blue eyes. He looked like a punk to be honest. He just had that face. And there they were. Standing at each other.

"Uh. Hi?' Akira greeted awkwardly.

"S'up? So you, uh, new?" The boy asked.

"Yeah. I just got sent here. You been here before?" 

"Yep. Second year." The boy smiled.

"Oh cool. So I guess we're in the same grade then. I'm Akira by the way. Akira Kurusu." Akira introduced.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ryuji Sakamoto." The boy said holding a hand out.

Akira grabbed it and the two shook. After a few shakes the two let go and continued to talk.

"So what's Shujin like?" Akira asked.

"Well it's big. That's for sure. It's also out in the country as you probably already know. It's nice. The dorms are awesome to. Really nice." Ryuji explained.

"I was talking about the lessons." Akira pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Well the lessons can get really intense. Like sweat everywhere, tears, there's some blood sometimes..."

"Blood?"

"But the academics are the best. The lessons are fun to if you make them fun." Ryuji finished.

"What does that mean?" Akira asked.

"You'll find out. So where you from?"

"I'm from Tokyo." Akira answered.

"No shit? Me to man. What part?" 

"Yongen-Jaya."

"Aw shit that's only a few train stops from me. What do ya know?" Ryuji chuckled.

Akira gave a small laugh as well. The two talked like they were old friends changing from topic to topic. It went from their home life to girls and to movies and games.

"Dude did ya hear about that new game coming out? Assassin Order 10?" Ryuji asked.

"Pretty sure it shouldn't be called a new game if it's the 10th game. Should just be 'did ya hear about that new installment?'"

"Yeah but that sounds lame." Ryuji laughed.

"True. You right. You right." Akira laughed with him.

From the outside it looked like they had been friends for years. Not two strangers who had just met only hours before. Hours? Akira looked at his phone and checked the time. 3 hours had past.

"Man time really does fly when you whattheshitisthat?!"

Akira looked out the window and stared in awe at the huge building hidden behind the trees. Huge buildings. Plural not singular like he had thought. Several buildings were spread across the huge opening. It looked like a university more than a academy. Now that he thought about it Akira didn't know what to expect.

"Man we're already here? It was almost as if I never left." Ryuji commitment.

Akira leaned back and Ryuji made a face as if he was remembering something and sighed.

"By the way, watch you language around the headmaster and the student council. They'll be on your ass faster than you can react." Ryuji explained.

"Uh right. This place has a Student Council?" Akira asked.

The bus soon came to a halt and one by one the students left.

"Man it feels good to finally get off that thing. Thanks Frank for driving us again!" Ryuji thank the driver.

The responsed was just a bunch of mumbling and what Akira thought was the word 'jew' but he dismissed it as a misunderstanding. The students grabbed their bags and stood around waiting for, whatever it was they were waiting for.

"Uh so what do we do now?" Akira asked Ryuji.

Before he could get his answer a small group of students walked towards them. If this was going to be a fight then the odds would be 5, against like 20. And they were all girls to so it kinda seemed unfair.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to Shujin Art Academy. Now I know that some of you have been here before so you may leave if you wish and get settled in your dorms. As for the rest of you, you'll be with us as we talk about the school and what you need to know in the MPR. Now if you'll follow us."

The one talking was, what Akira assumed, the student council president. She had long beautiful red hair and matching eyes. Her voice was strong meaning she had power behind it. She wore a white dress shirt and a black skirt. This was her uniform as the others wore theirs differently.

Next to her was a shorter girl who had bluish greenish hair and grey eyes. Her uniform looked like a normal uniform except for the turtle neck that matched her hair.

Next to that one was a girl who looked to be around his age. Short brown hair and crimson eyes. Her uniform was a skirt with the dress shirt but had some kind of best instead of a shirt.

On the other side of the president was a girl who he recognized right away. It was Rise. The famous idol. Her hair was in pigtails of shorts and she was smiling. 

Besides her was one last member was hiding behind Rise. Short like the green haired one but the difference was the huge glasses that covered her face and her long red hair. She was wearing normal clothes instead of a uniform.

The students followed the women to the MPR where they sat down. There were only a few of them, 7 if Akira had to guess, so there were plenty of chairs to choose from. Ryuji had left with a simple 'i'll see you later man. We can go get lunch together'. Akira took his seat and waited for the meeting to start.

He pulled out his phone and checked the time. 11:30 was what it showed. It was still early so he would have free time. Before he could even close the app a hand came and took his phone. He looked up and saw it was the short brown haired girl.

"No phones during class or meetings. Ok?"

She sounded like a nice person just doing her job. She had authority still but did seem sweet enough. She handed him his phone back and Akira nodded and took it. He closed the app and put it in his pocket just in time for the meeting to start.

"Now before we get down to business I believe I should introduce ourselves. We are the student council. I am Mitsuru Kirijo. I am the student council president."

She went down the line and introduced everyone. The short brown haired one was named Makoto Niijima. The green haired one was Fuuka Yamagishi. Rise is still Rise Kujikawa. And finally there was Futaba Sakura.

"No way that's THE Rise? Sweet!" Some voice said behind Akira.

"Now let this meeting start." Mitsuru announced.

I would write down what she said but instead I'll give you the same version Ryuji gave Akira after he fell asleep Midway in.

"Basically you're expected to learn and excel in every subject. This is bullshit because I still suck at English. Now as for your schedule you have to report to the teacher's office and ask them for it. Uh let's see what else is there? Oh any underground dancing or gambling is forbidden. This also goes for dance battles except for the ones in class. No clue why that rule is there but whatever. Next up the only time you can go into town is on every weekend every two weeks so you'll be stuck here for two days with nothing to do. I think that about covers it."

Yeah it was really dumbed down but it worked. Back to the present Akira had just woken up in time for the president to dismiss everyone.

"Your dorm room number is listed on the paper in the back of the room!" Niijima said as everyone cleared out.

Akira stopped to look at the paper and followed his name. Room 345. Akira nodded and gave a small smile.

"I have no idea where that is." He whispered.

"Having trouble?"

Akira jumped at the voice and turned to see Rise standing there smiling.

"Uh yeah I don't know where my room is located."

"Oh what room is it. I think I can help." She offered.

"Well, room 345. I'm guessing that means in the boy's dorms right? Can you even go there?" Akira asked.

"Oh there's no boy dorms. Remember we talked about that just now." Rise stated.

"Yeah yeah I remember." Frinking lier. "I just uh wanted to make sure I heard that right.

"Yep. The dorms are Co Ed. Now as for your room I know exactly where that is. I can take you there if you want." She said.

"Uh yes please."

Rise smiled and began to walk. As the two walked around campus they began to chat.

"So why are you, a idol, attending Shujin?" Akira asked.

"Well I wanted to help others of course. What about you? You don't seem like the dancing type."

She wasn't wrong. Akira didn't know how to dance or even how he go into this school.

"Uh I just wanted to, go here?" Akira finally said.

"Oh."

"So how do you know where my room is?" Akira asked.

Rise smiled and put her finger up to her lips.

"That's a secret." She said.

Akira smiled back and looked around. There were people hanging around everywhere. A group was in a circle while one played guitar. Two people were playing frisbee. And there was a couple acting all lovey dovey on a bench.

"So what do think so far?" Rise asked.

"Well it's big. And when I say that I mean really big." Akira said.

He held his hands out and expanded them to show just how big the school was. Of course exaggerated.

"Yes it is. With this many students attending we do need a big school. And when I say that I mean really big." She said as she mocked Akira's movements.

The two laughed as they walked into the dorms. Akira held the door open to which he was greeted with 'what a gentleman'. As he closed the door he looked around. The main lobby was kinda small but the building was huge.

"This dorm is called the Velvet Dorm. The original founder named it that. Igor Velvet." Rise explained.

Akira liked the cool air that greeted them and he saw why it was called the Velvet Dorm. It was, well, Velvet. Blue everywhere.

"Ok let's go to your room. Since it's 345 chances are it'll be on the 3rd floor. Which it is."

Akira followed her to the elevator and Rise pulled out a key card.

"These elevators are for the student council only. The only reason we're using it now is because I really don't want to walk up 3 flights of stairs." Rise explained.

She swiped the key card and the door slid open. The two walked in and the doors close. Rise pushed the the button with a 3 on it and they went up. The music started to play and Akira began to think about what his dorm mates would be like.

When the doors opened the two stepped out and Akira followed Rise who lead him through the maze of rooms and hallways before they finally ended up in front of a door with a blue 345 on it. Rise smiled as she pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

"You have a key to my room?" Akira asked.

"Yep. I mean I have a skeleton key to but why use that when I got this one?" She said.

She turned the handle and the door opened. Immediately Akira's face was met with what felt like a train slamming into him. As Akira fell he saw only white. His vision wasn't blurry. He was simply looking at the flour that had fallen out of the bag he was hit with.

"Oh my God!" Rise said as she covered her mouth.

Akira sat up and quickly scanned the room to see who had thrown the bag at him.

"Sorry dude I totally didn't mean to do that Yuukitheovenisonefire!"

This was followed by the sound of a fire extinguisher going off.

"Got it."

Akira stood up and looked at the bag beside him. He then looked at his dorm mates. There were two boys. Both looked older than him by at least one year.

"Yu! I told you about this!" Rise yelled.

Akira looked at her and saw that she was generally pissed.

"Sorry. I just want to make something tonight instead of going to the cafeteria. I mean we're getting a new dorm mates and this is what they did for me. Hell they did it for Yuuki." The tallest said.

He had silver hair and grey eyes. Honestly Akira didn't realize how many people actually had grey eyes before coming here. He was the tallest as mentioned earlier and he had his normal clothes. A grey shirt and a pair of jeans.

The other boy who had put the fire out was the shorter of the three of them. He was only slightly taller than Rise. He had blue hair and, grey eyes? Akira laughed internally. He was wearing a white shirt with blue sleeves and a pair of basketball shorts.

The smallest, Yuuki, had on a pair of headphones and was reading a horror comic while the tallest, Yu, was wearing a pair of glasses.

"I said you can't cook! This happens every time! Why don't you let Yuuki cook?!" Rise asked.

"Because he cooked last year! It's my turn to cook." Yu shouted back.

"Yeah cook for the guy you just hit with a pack of flour!"

Rise pointed to Akira who had long since forgotten about the incident and was now wondering what was happening.

"Uh, hello." Akira said with a akward wave.

Yuuki looked up from his comics and gave a peace sign.

"S'up?"

Yu walked forward and bowed.

"I'm sorry it was accident I swear!" He apologized.

"It's cool. Uh I'm Akira. I guess I'm your guy's new dorm mate." Akira greeted.

"Yeah. I'm Yu. And that's Yuuki." Yu said pointing to the other boy.

Once again he looked up from his comic and gave a peace sign.

"S'up?"

Akira thought to say something but kept it to himself.

"So what's happening?" Akira asked.

"Oh it's a tradition. Basically when we get a new dorm mate we cook dinner so that they don't have to eat the food in the cafeteria. As you can see I can't cook." Yu said signaling to the oven.

"What were you making?" Akira asked.

"Curry."

"The hell were you using flour for?"

Rise coughed into her hand getting the boy's attention.

"As I was saying, Yu isn't allowed to cook so if you see him around the stove then either take over or stop him. Chances are he'll catch the room on fire. Again." Rise explained.

"Again?" Akira whispered.

"Long story." He whispered back before returning his attention to Rise. "It won't happen again. I'm sorry." 

"Good. So I see that you and Yuuki are already settled in. You think you can help Kurusu get comfortable? I got to go run a few errands for the council." Rise asked.

"Yeah. You think you'll be done by 7:00?" Yu asked.

"Yes. I'll make sure of it." Rise smiled.

Now Akira was really confused. These two went from yelling at each other to being all buddy buddy.

"Well I'll see you at 7 then." Yu said giving her a small wave goodbye.

"You count on it sweetie." Rise said skipping of.

"Sweetie?" Akira asked trying to hold back his laughter.

"Yeah we're kinda dating." Yu explained.

"Guess that explains why she knew where this place was. And why she has a key to it." Akira said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well what are we still doing out here? Let's go inside so you can unpack." Yu said cheerfully.

The two boys walked into the room and already Akira felt welcomed. The two boys had already got to work setting up decorations. There was a old school horror movie poster on one wall and right next to it was a neon sign that read "Shit Outta Luck" in bright colors. There were two bunk beds. Both on different sides of the room. There was a lava lamp on one of the night stands and a TV on the same wall as the door. There was two closets and four bean bags. One blue, one yellow, one red, and one white. One the wall with the poster was a large white board with four markers. They matched the colors of the bean bags and it already had writing. In yellow it read "Date with Rise at 7:00 P.M." and in blue it read "Don't let Yu cook."

Yuuki was already sitting on one of the bean bags and the lava lamp was one. The kitchen entrance was right next to the door. The entire room was huge. Some much in fact that it still seemed kinda empty.

"And hope you're not allergic to leather cause we bought a couch." Yu said as he closed the door.

"Uh nah I'm good. So this is room 345. It's nice." Akira said as he walked around.

On the wall were selves. They were lined with pluses of different looking creatures.

"Rise always wins those at the claw games. Yuuki even started to get good at it so we got a bunch. You don't mind do you?" Yu asked.

"Nope. They're kinda cool looking. What's this one?" Akira asked.

He held up a snowman looking creature with a blue hat.

"Jack Frost. That's Rise's favorite. So sorry about before. Talk about bad first impressions." Yu apologised for the second time.

"It's fine really. I don't think I made a good first impression on the student council anyway." Akira shyly admitted.

"How?" Yuuki asked.

"I fell asleep in the middle of the meeting." Akira said.

"You're not the only one." Yuuki said.

Not once did he look up from his comic.

"Yeah those things are pretty boring. How far did you get?" Yu asked.

"Up to dance lessons."

"Damn you made it far. Well further then us. I made it to academics." Yu stated proudly.

"I made it to the curfew." Yuuki said smiling.

Akira sat down on the red bean bag and looked at Yuuki's comic.

"Friday the 13th? That's a comic?" Akira asked.

"Yep. You can read it when I'm done if you want." Yuuki offered.

"Thanks. So you two know each other?" Akira asked.

"Yep. Though I was here before Yu. When I first came here we were in room 23. My second year was 123. My third year was 234. Now here we are. 345. Funny huh?" Yuuki said.

"So you're a senior? So that must make you a junior." Akira said pointing to Yu.

"Guilty. So you're a sophomore. Still, I was surprised when Makoto told me we were getting you." Yu said.

He took a seat on the yellow bag and reached into a mini fridge Akira didn't notice before.

"You guys are allowed to have all this stuff here?" Akira asked.

Yu tossed him a soda and sat one next to Yuuki. He opened his soda before answering.

"Nope. But since the student council doesn't do random room checks or actually come in here we get away with it." Yu said taking a sip.

"What about Rise?"

"She's only been in here a few times but everything is so well hidden that she doesn't notice." Yu said.

"True. I didn't even realize that was there." Akira said taking a drink of his own can.

"Yep. We got a lot of shit hidden. Here let me show you." Yu said getting up.

He move one of the nightstands to show several boxes of junk food hidden in a hole that had been put in the wall. He then moved to show a stach of comics and movies hidden carefully behind one of the bed posts. As he was walking back he stopped and lifted up a mattress to show a bag filled with some kind of green stuff in it.

"This is Yuuki's." He said as he put it back.

He took his seat and continued to drink his soda as the TV played some kind of anime.

"So you guys have been here before. Do you guys know Ryuji?" Akira asked.

"Uh yeah I think I've met him before. He's pretty cool as long as you don't piss him off. Oh and uh watch your language around student council." Yu added.

"Yeah he told me." Akira laughed.

The three continued to talk. It was about 5:00 when Yuuki came up with an idea.

"Curfew isn't til 9:00 I can show you around if you want. Yu's got to get going pretty soon anyway." He said.

Akira thought about it before agreeing. The two left while Yu got ready. The first stop was to the court yard. They walked around as Yuuki talked about the things he can do when they weren't in class.

"Yuuki!"

The two boys turned to see a girl making her way towards them. Akira recognize her as one of the student council members. Fuuka if he remembered right. 

"Hey." Yuuki greeted. 

She stopped in front of them and smiled. "Hello. Oh who's this?" She asked.

"Akira. My roommate. You should've met him this morning." Yuuki said.

"Oh yes I remember now."

Akira gave a small smile and a slight bow. The girl smiled and turned back to Yuuki.

"So has Yu and Rise left yet?" She asked.

"He should be going to pick her up now."

Yuuki turned to Akira and sighed.

"Sorry but this will take a bit. You think we can meet up at the teacher's office in a bit?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll go find it and meet you there." Akira said.

As he walked away he realized something. He had no clue where he was going. He wasn't just going to go back cause he didn't want to look like a retard but at the same time he was clueless. Now he's really starting to regret falling asleep during that meeting. He looked around and decide on his plan.

"Screw it I can't possibly get that lost."

He was so wrong. As in he was so wrong he couldn't even find his way out of the court yard. He wondered for what seemed to be hours before he finally entered a building. Building C he read. He was welcomed by cool air like before. The only difference is that there were no students. As a matter of fact there was no one there.

"Well shit I'm lost." Akira finally admitted.

He scratched his head and tried to think but found he didn't know anything about this school besides that it was a arts academy and what Ryuji and Yu had told him. He looked around and began to notice that the building had gotten new paint. The fresh paint was still there. Then he heard something. He heard music.

He looked up at where the muffled music was coming from and looked around for some stairs. Perhaps the person playing the music could help him out. He finally found the stairs and walked up. Eventually he made it to the second floor and looked around from the source of the music. It was classical music Akira heard. As he got closer it had gotten louder. And louder. And louder. This continued until Akira had entered the room it was coming from. It was a wide empty room with windows lined up on one side of the room and mirrors on all the others. On one wall rested the stereo where the music came from. Next to it was girl.

The girl seemed to be his age and also the only other person in the whole building. She had short curly autumn hair and wore, what Akira had assumed, dress clothes. She was stretching on one of the rails. Her back turned to him. Akira had no idea what to do. He was too distracted by her beauty that he had forgotten what he was even here for.

Finally he snapped out of his trance and he walked over.

"Excuse me."

No response. The girl didn't even seem to hear him. She let go of the rail and spun on her toes. When she saw him her eyes grew wide and made a sound.


	2. Ep 2: For The Longest Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira recalls his encounter with the mysterious girl to Yuuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Dance All Night...  
> Akira arrived at Shujin Arts Academy and made friends with Ryuji. He also met his two dorm mates Yu and Yuuki. As Yu went on a date with his girlfriend, a famous idol named Rise, Yuuki took Akira around campus until his friend showed up. Akira, now on his own, found himself lost. He did however find a girl.

Akira sat on the bench outside of the teacher's office and looked over his schedule. He had every subject on it. Art, Photography, Drama, P.E., Academics, English, and finally Dance. This is what he gets for not choosing a subject he thought. He looked up to see Yuuki walking to him.

"So you found this place pretty easy?" He asked.

"Not at all. I got lost." Akira sighed.

"Oh. I'm sorry but Fuuka needed my help. So how'd you find it?" He asked.

"Well I got some help." Akira explained.

He decided not to mention the girl who helped him due to the big reveal he received when they showed up.  
\------------  
"Uh sorry for interrupting you but  
i'm lost and I need help." He quickly said.

The girl rushed over to the stereo and turned it off. The room seemed so empty when she did. She turned to him and began to move her hands. Akira was lost until he noticed the small ear piece in her ear. She was deaf. She was signing to him.

"Can you start again I wasn't paying attention." Akira said.

 

The girl grew red and signed. This time slower.

"What are you doing here?" She signed.

 

"I'm lost." Akira said.

She nodded but Akira knew that she was lost. Akira then began to sign with his own hands.

"I'm lost." He signed.

The girl seemed to understand as she continued to sign.

"I see. Where are you heading?" 

"Teacher's office."

"That's in building A."

"I know."

"This is building C."

"Yeah I know. I'm new here and have no idea what I'm doing." Akira signed.

The girl giggled and grabbed the stereo. She walked back to Akira and began to sign with one hand.

"I can show you where it is." She smiled.

"You want me to take that? You can sign better if you had both hands." Akira offered.

"If you want to."

Akira took the stereo and the two walked together out the door. At least until Akira noticed that she was still at the door.

"Is there anyone around?" She signed.

Akira looked around and saw that it was pretty dead.

"Nope." He mouthed.

The girl made her way to him and the two continued to walk.

"I'm Akira by the way." He signed.

"Nice to meet you. You're new here right?"

Akira nodded.

"So you haven't gotten your schedule? What subject are you doing?"

"No clue. I didn't exactly sign up for anything. Hell I didn't even sign up to come here. My parents did." Akira signed the best he could.

"Oh I see. Then you'll have a mix schedule." She signed.

"A mix schedule?"

"That when you take several subjects instead of one. For example if someone is here for dance they would have dance related classes. Since you didn't sign up for anything you'll have to take several different classes." She explained.

"Oh." Akira said.

The girl laughed and continued to look around.

"What? Afraid you'll get caught?" Akira asked.

"No. Seen."

Akira was confused. She looked scared as if someone would attack her. Akira felt bad and then smiled.

"Am I that unattractive?" He signed.

The girl's worried expression changed to a happy one as she signed back.

"No you're quite handsome. Are you self conscious?"

"No. Thank you for the compliment though." He signed back.

The girl grew red and looked away. Akira laughed and noticed someone walking towards them. And boy did they look pissed.

"Haru!"

The girl jumped at the voice and looked at the woman approaching them.

"Sae. Surprise to see you here." She tried to play it off.

She had a awkward smile on her face while Akira was ready to run. The woman was terrifying.

"You know you're not supposed to be seen by the students! Aren't you supposed to be in the dance room?" The woman signed angerly.

"Yes I was but Akira needed help." The girl, Haru, signed.

"Who the hell is Akira?!"

Haru pointed at Akira who waved with a dead pan face. Sae began to rub her temples in frustration.

"Oh god. You know your father does not want you to interact with the students. Granted it's a very pointless rule and that's probably why you're so shy. And as for you." She said turning to Akira. "You will not speak of this encounter with anyone. If you do and I find out about it there'll be hell to pay."

Akira gulped. That's how he ended up here. Yuuki laughed at Akira who was blushing madly.

"Are you into that kind of stuff?" He asked.

Akira lowered his head refusing to look at him.

"Oh you are?" Yuuki asked, now back to his serious expression.

"I don't know. Man it's late. Can we head back now? I'm kinda tired." Akira said standing up and stretching.

Yuuki stood up after and the two walked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments go down below and I will try my best to answer any questions you guys may have.
> 
> P.S. I just found out about Dancing Star Night and Dancing Moon Night.


	3. Ep 3: Coming Back Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira starts his first day at Shujin Arts Academy. Yu and Rise talk about student council. Akira asks his roommates for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Dance All Night:  
> Akira arrived to the famous Shujin Arts Academy and meets his roommates Yu and Yuuki. He also met Characters such as Ryuji and the student council. One his first day there Akira also met a girl. A presumably deaf girl named Haru. It's then that he also meets Sae Niijima.

"psst. Akira. Buddy?"

Yu turned to Yuuki who was standing by the sink. Yu gave him a thumbs up before Yuuki turned the nob. Attached to the sink was a hose. This hose lead to Yu who was facing it directly at Akira. Akira opened one eye to see the hose and reacted quickly.

He threw the blankets off of him and leaped off the bed. There was two things he forgot however. One, he was on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed.

"Ah!"

Akira's head slammed against the wooden frame knocking him down. The second thing he forgot was that his leg was trapped in the blanket still. He then proceeded to land face first on the floor.

Yu and Yuuki looked at their now defeated roommate and Yu burst out laughing. Yuuki ran over and kneed down next to Akira.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Good."

Yuuki then stood up and began to laugh along with Yu. Akira stood up and took his leg out of the blanket before he started to panic.

"Guys the hose!" He yelled pointing at the hose.

The other two stopped laughing and stared at the hose that was now blasting water out of the window. Whoever was walking out of the dorms right now would be getting soaked.

"Yu!" They heard someone yell.

The boys all looked at each other with eyes filled with fear. They heard the elevator ring and heavy footsteps approach their door. They all stared at the door handle as it began to turn.

"Oh shit." The three said in unison.

The handle stopped moving and the door began to open slowly. As it did it revealed a soaking wet Rise. A pissed soaking wet Rise.

"Uh, morning babe." Yu said.

Rise said nothing and walked into the small kitchen. She turned the water off and undid the hose. She then walked over to the boys, who were cowarding in fear, and took the other end. She then dropped the hose on the counter before turning back to them.

"Morning Rise." Yuuki said trying to ease the tension.

"Don't morning Rise me! Look at me! I'm soaked! SOAKED! And it's the first day of school! Oh good what will my teacher say? I'm supposed to be prepared for everything! Yu what were you even doing with a hose in your room?!" She yelled.

"How do you know it's me and not Yuuki. Akira even?" Yu asked.

"Hey!" Akira yelled in protest.

"Yuuki knows better and Akira looks like he just woke up." Rise began to rub her temples before continuing. "Look I don't have time for this. I need to go change and head to my first hour."

She walked to the door but stopped. She turned around and grabbed the hose before walking out.

"This isn't over." She said before closing the door.

The boys all let out sighs of relief before Yu and Yuuki retired to their bags on the ground. Akira walked over to where he placed his uniform the night before and began to get undressed.

"To think that i would have seen death three different times and it's only my second day here." He said.

"Three times?" Yu asked.

"Yeah. When I first walked in there was that fire so that's one. Then with Ms. Niijima yelling at me yesterday. And just now with Rise." Akira recalled.

"Wait Ms. Niijima yelled at you yesterday?" Yu said shocked.

Akira pulled his pants on and began to button up his shirt.

"Yeah. Oh that's right i didn't tell you last night. I kinda figured Yuuki would've." Akira said.

"Why would I?" Yuuki asked.

"Well your reaction was kinda...."  
\----------  
"Weird."

Akira had just finished telling Yuuki about his encounter as they resided to their room. Yuuki's face was that of a scared child with a mix of a excited teen.

"You met Mr. Okumura's daughter? She's real?" He asked.

Akira set his schedule down on the table and nodded slowly.

"I guess so. Wait a sec. What do you mean she's real?" Akira asked.

Yuuki took his seat and Akira followed. Yuuki didn't answer at first but instead reached for the fridge hidden under Akira bed. He opened it, sighed, and closed it.

"We're running low."

"What's with that reaction?" Akira asked.

Yuuki stood up and grabbed his jacket. He turned to Akira and sighed.

"I'll explain it on the way down. Come on. Let's go." Yuuki said.

Akira hesitated. He eventually stood up and followed Yuuki out the door.

"Now where do I begin? Well it started before I was even here. Back when the original headmaster was still in charge. He had a granddaughter..."  
\------  
She was a very shy girl. Now that I think about it I don't think anyone has actually heard her talk....  
\-----  
"I think she's deaf actually." Akira interrupted.

Yuuki shot him a look and Akira stopped talking.

"Anyway, as I was saying..."  
\----  
She was apparently the best dancer in the Shujin junior program. There's only a few people who have actually seen her but those who have are told to never tell anyone....  
\----  
"Yeah Ms. Niijima kinda told me that if is said something then...."

Yuuki stopped walking and stared at Akira.

"Sorry."  
\----  
She was very close to her grandfather, the headmaster at the time, but never attended the school. Well not as a student. She would attend class before and after everyone had classes. The headmaster handpicked a select few to teach her.  
\----  
"She's kinda a urban legend. To think, you've seen her and you've only been here a day." Yuuki finished.

Akira and Yuuki stopped in front of the vending machines just outside of the dorms and Yuuki pulled out his wallet.

"What's your poison?" He asked

"I can get my own. You don't need to pay." 

"No it's fine. Consider it a welcoming gift." Yuuki smiled.

Akira thought about it before pointing at the cafe flavored drink on the bottom. Yuuki put the money in and punched in the numbers. 235. Then he waited before he punched in a 4. The can fell along with three others.

"A old school trick. Me and Yu do it all the time." He explained.  
\----  
"And that's about it." Akira said.

He took his seat next to Yu and noticed something.

"Aren't you guys going to get ready?" He asked.

Yuuki brought out his phone and checked the time.

"First classes just started. We're good." He said.

"First classes just started?!"

Akira jumped up and grabbed his papers before Yu stopped him.

"Dude you're fine. Look."

Akira looked at his papers and read the first hour. There was nothing there. His classes started at second hour and ended at seventh.

"Wait. What?" He asked.

"Academics is like study hall. You're good. You're like us." Yu said.

"What do you mean? Aren't you guys here for activities now that I think about it you've never told me what you guys are here for." Akira recalled.

"Yep. You see we weren't accepted. We didn't apply. You didn't either right?"

Akira thought about it. Before his parents told him about Shujin he had never even heard of it. He shook his head.

"That's because you didn't find Shujin. Shujin found you. That's what I meant by you're like us. You are a Wildcard. We exceed at everything. We're multi talented." Yu explained.

Yuuki nodded before handing Akira his schedule. Akira looked over it and saw it was just like his.

"Haru said something like that to me last night. So you guys are, wildcards to?" Akira asked.

"Yes. We're it actually."

"What?"

"Well it's just us three. Well us three and one more person. Your grade actually. And that's it. In the whole school." Yu said.

Akira's ears perked up.

"There's one more?" He asked.

"Yep. That's why we have two bunk beds and four bean bags."

Akira looked at the bean bag and mentally slapped himself. He looked over his schedule one more time before nodding.

"Then I need to ask a favor. I understand if you guys don't want to do it seeing as we just met yesterday..."

Yuuki stopped him and shook his head.

"We're wildcards. Whatever you need help with just ask." He said smiling.

Akira looked at the boys before him and chuckled.

"Ok then. I want to find this girl again. I got a lot of questions." He said.  
\-------  
Akira walked into his first class prepared for the beginning of the school year. He was not prepared, however, for a right hook to the face. His face made no express as he fell back. He didn't feel pain. He felt calm.

He landed on the wooden floor and bounced slightly before settling down. He didn't move and he watched the board as a pair of foot steps appeared before him.

"Ohmygodimsosorryididntmeantodothatijustpaniced!" The voice frantically said.

Akira looked up not moving his head and noticed that it was a girl. How did he know this?

"Panties?"

This got him a bigger headache and a kick to the stomach. That one he felt. He grabbed his stomach and rolled over. He grunted and weezed.

"Akira?" He heard. 

He recognized the voice as Ryuji's and he quickly stood up and hid behind him.

"Save me Ryuji!" He yelled.

"Dude calm down. And you need to stop hitting him." He said.

Akira looked over Ryuji's shoulder to see a girl. This girl was one of the student council members. If he remembered correctly her name was Makoto. Her last name didn't come to him right away.

"The first time was on accident and the second time was because he was looking up my skirt." She yelled.

"Come on Niijima. He didn't mean it." Ryuji said.

"Niijima? Wait a second."  
\--------  
Lunch finally came around and Yu walked down the halls to the student council room. He had a smile on his face and his bag hung over his shoulder.

As he walked down he found himself bouncing to the beat he hummed and dancing a little. People greeted him as he walked by and he would say hello to the boys and snap his fingers and wink to the girls.

He finally got to the student council room and fixed his uniform before knocking. He waited for a moment before he knocked again. There was no answer. He looked down the halls both ways before he took a deep breath and opened the door.

"And that's final!"

Yu ducked just in time for a large book to slam against the wall. He stood up and looked around the room. Futaba was in the corner on her computer, Fuuka was resting her head on the table, Rise was on her phone, Makoto was staring down Mitsuru, and Mitsuru was staring down Makoto.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the student council!" Yu announced.

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and turned to Yu who smiled and waved.

"Afternoon ladies. You guys do know it's lunch right?" He asked.

Everyone looked at the clock and Rise cheered and jumped up and ran to him. She locked arms with him and the two were heading out the door.

"Bye bye!" She called back.

"Uh b-bye!"  
\------  
Yu finished the curry Akira had prepared for him and sighed happily. Rise was staring at the sky. Yu found himself staring at her. Her beauty was unmatched by any other.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Rise turned to him and giggled.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Looking at the most pretty girl in the world." He said smirking.

She laughed and playfully punched his shoulder. Yu grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he rested on her. The two stayed silent before Rise began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Yu asked smiling as well.

"I just remembered the first time we met. Do you remember?" She asked.

Yu thought about it before he sighed and laughed along with her.

"Yeah. I do." He said shaking his head.

"You didn't even know who I was! You thought Risette was my real name for the longest time. And when you asked me to the dance!" She said.

"Oh the stares I got. I honestly thought someone would kill me. Yosuke told me who you were and I got sooo embarrassed."

"But I did enjoy myself very much that night." She said setting back on his shoulder.

"And if I recall correctly that was your first kiss." Yu said smirking.

"Oh come on!"  
\-----  
"School sucks!" Akira yelled as he entered his room.

He slammed face first into his bed as Yu and Yuuki walked in behind him.

"It was your first day. It gets better." Yu said.

"Indeed. I thought it was the worst to but I eventually grew into it." Yuuki said.

"This still sucks. But I did meet some new people today. I ran into Ryuji again. Makoto to. Then I met a kid in my art class named Yusuke. He's kinda weird but I like him. Then at lunch a girl came by and ate lunch with me and Yuuki." Akira explained.

"Really? Who?" Yu asked turning to Yuuki.

"Futaba. You know her right?" Yuuki asked.

"Yeah. She's in student council." Yu recalled.

Akira nodded and looked at his phone. He still had no text from Ryuji who had gotten his number at the last hour.

"So did you guys any info on Haru?" He asked.

"I got nothing." Yu said.

Yuuki shook his head and Akira's gazed fell upon the floor. His head snapped back up when he heard Yu snap his fingers.

"I think I know how to get info!" He said.

"You do?"

Yu turned to Yuuki who smiled back. The two nodded and began to rumble through the closet before pulling out some clothes.

"Here. Catch." Yu said.

He threw Akira a pair of clothes and began to change into his own. Akira looked over the clothes he had thrown at him. A white shirt with a black 8 on it with some white writing on it, a black jacket that resembled a dress jacket, a red bandana, and a pair of fake glasses.

"What's this for?" He asked. 

"We're taking you to a place but it's kinda against school rules." Yu explained.

"What size shoe do you wear?" Yuuki asked.

"Uh 14." Akira said confused.

Yuuki tossed him a pair of red and black sneakers. Yu then handed him the finishing touch. A pair of red gloves.

"Ok. I hope you know how to dance." Yu said.

Yuuki smiled and opened the window. Akira didn't know it then but this would be the start of his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Episode 3 is out! Woah! Yeah. Man I need a life. Thanks for reading and stay classy.


	4. Ep 4: Momma Said To Knock You Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wildcards head to find information on the mysterious girl in The Velvet Room but things go haywire. Makoto and Futaba think of a way to stop the battles. Akira faces a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Dancing All Night:  
> Akira started his search on the mysterious girl he met while attending classes. He learn what a Wildcard was, a student that can excel in any subject. Yuuki and Yu think of an idea to find information on the mysterious girl.

"Watch your step." Yu said.

Akira finished pulling on the coat he got and adjusted his gloves. The three boys were marching through the forest in the dead of night. Just a moment ago they had climbed out their window and climbed down the stone walls.

"Where are we going?" Akira finally asked.

"The Velvet Room. It's a undercover club for the students at Shujin. A place to escape if you will. Student Council and the Headmaster don't know about it though so stay quiet about it to them ok?" Yu explained.

"Rise doesn't know?"

"Nope. None of the student council."

Akira stepped over a tree branch and followed the two older boys. They reached a clearing and in the middle was a shack. A old shack with a rusted tin roof and broken glass windows. The door was barley on its hinges.

"This is the place? You serious?" Akira asked.

He got no answer and the two boys kept walking. Akira sighed and followed. Yu opened the door and Yuuki walked in with Akira following. Yu closed the door behind him and they stood there in the darkness.

"Ok coast is clear." Yu said looking out of one of the broken windows.

Yuuki nodded and lifted up the floor. The floor! Akira was amazed before he heard the music flooding in the dark room. Yu patted Akira's back and jumped in. Yuuki looked to Akira.

"Just jump in." He said.

Akira nodded and took a deep breath. He jumped in. He was expecting a hard fall or something but instead he landed softly on a mattress. Yu was waiting for him.

"Hey there bud." He said.

He was now wearing grey glasses and had a yellow bandana on his arm like Akira's.

"Wait. What?"

"The glasses or the bandana?" Yu asked.

"Both."

"Glasses are to keep my eyes from screwing up in there. Bad eyes. And the bandana shows that I belong to my crew." Yu said.

"Crew?"

"You and Yuuki. We're a crew. Well more of me and Yuuki since you're new and have no idea what's happening. Yuuki has his bandana." Yu explained.

Just then Yuuki landed next to Akira and the two stood up. Yuuki wore his own outfit. A white shirt with 'MUSIC' on it and a black coat like Akira's. Yuuki had on black pants and brightly colored shoes.

Yuuki then walked over and reached into the locker Yu was leaning on and brought out three pairs of headphones. All black but each had a second color on it. One was blue, yellow, and finally red.

"Here." He said.

Akira placed the headphones around his neck while Yuuki put them on his head. Yo did the same as Akira and the three were set.

"Ok. Here's the plan. We go in, ask around about Haru, and get out." Yu said.

"Yeah obviously." Yuuki said.

Akira looked at both of the boys.

"What's wrong?" Yu asked.

"Well it's just that you guys seem so, worried. Do you guys not like it here or...." Akira began.

"No. You see we're kinda targets here. And you're still new. We just want to avoid any conflict if possible." Yuuki explained.

Akira nodded but still didn't understand. Yu nodded back and opened the door. Akira's eyes grew in size when he saw the room. Brightly colored lights were everywhere, there was a bar on on wall and lounging all around. In the middle was the dance floor with the DJ in front of it. Inside people where dancing. Akira gave his best guess and said about 200 students were in attendance.

"Holy shit. This place is awesome!" He said.

"Yeah well don't get to excited. Let's go and see what we can find." Yu said.

Akira's excitement disappeared and he nodded. The three then split up.  
\----  
Futaba looked up from her computer when one of her roommates walked in slamming the door behind her.

"Hey Makoto. Something wrong?" She asked.

Makoto sighed and collapsed on her bed.

"No. It was my night as patrol but everyone is gone again." She said.

Futaba shook her head and went back to her work. Makoto rolled over onto her back and stared at the bottom of the top bunk.

"So did you get anything?" She asked.

"Nope." Futaba said not looking up.

"We need to do something. We can't keep letting this happen." 

"I know but we can't do much if we don't even know where it is. This Velvet Room is still as much of a mystery as the day student council heard of it." Futaba explained.

Makoto shook her head and sat up.

"What if we go looking for it? If I remember correctly students go there and have dance battles right? What if we went undercover and found information on the place then?" Makoto asked.

Futaba looked at her and saw the look on her face and she knew she wasn't getting out of it this time.  
\----

Akira wondered through the crowd of people and tried to find his way back to the entrance. He was, in other words, lost. He had been looking for the exit for what felt like an hour. Every time he would ask where the exit was the students would just ask what crew he was in.

"Damnit." He mumbled.

He walked away and made his way to the dance floor.

"Akira!"

He turned his head to see Yuuki calling to him. Akira was about to go to him when somebody bumped into him. The man fell forward and spilt his drink on both him and Akira.

Akira was about to apologise but stopped when the man stood up. The music stopped and everyone stared at them.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." Akira quickly apologized.

The man said nothing and instead looked around. Akira did the same to see that all eyes were on them. The man said nothing and Akira swore he heard Yu whisper "god damnit."

"You got my drink all over me." The man finally said.

"Yeah that's what I'm apologising for." Akira said.

The man shook his head and backed up. He then turned to the crowd.

"Looks like someone just disrespected me! Looks like someone's looking for a battle!" He announced.

Akira gulped. He looked around for Yu and Yuuki but found that he couldn't see them anywhere.

"Look I'm not looking for trouble." Akira tried.

The man snorted and the crowd began to chat.

"Battle! Battle! Battle!"

"Oh shit." Akira whispered.

"Oh shit is right. You just picked a fight with the King! You just picked a fight with Kamoshida baby!" The man yelled.

The crowd cheered and Akira knew he was in trouble. He couldn't leave and he couldn't fight. Not very well at least.

"Dance Battle!" The DJ yelled.

Akira stopped worring and turned to the DJ.

"Dance Battle?" He asked.

"Dance Battle!" Everyone cheered.

Akira noticed Yu and Yuuki fight their way to the front of the crowd with worried looks on their faces.

"Everyone knows the rules but I'mma run through them real quick. Each person has one minute to show off their moves and in the end the crowd decides the victor. Of course the challenger goes last. Now let's Dance!" The DJ yelled.

Everyone cheered as the DJ put on a song. (Dance! From Persona 4 dancing all night). Kamoshida started off and began to dance. Akira watched as he began simple. Simply nodding his head to the beat before he began to step forward. He began to wave with his hands. Then Akira's heart dropped when he dropped to the floor and began to do flares. The crowd went crazy.

He then went right into Deadman floats and then finally budda spins before standing up and pumping his chest. He took a hat from someone in the crowd and threw it on the ground before spinning around it not hitting it once.

Akira watched and began to sweat. He had never danced like this before. He didn't even know if he could. Before he knew it Kamoshida's time was up and Akira was up. 

"Let's see what he's got folks!" The DJ said.

"I'mma steal that God damn mic after this." Akira mumbled to himself.

Kamoshida rested to his side of the dance floor and Akira walked forward. He listened to the much for a bit before taking one last look around the room.

"Come on Man!" Yu yelled.

"You got this!" Yuuki followed.

Then Akira's thoughts went back to what Yu said.

"We're wildcards. We can do anything pretty much."

Ok so he didn't exactly remember but that's all he needed. Akira smirked and walked forward. He stopped in the middle and let gravity take over as he fell back. The crowd gasped as his shoulders made contact with the floor but Akira kicked up.

Akira broke into windmills and eventually changed to Air Flares. He hopped a bit before returning to his feet and sliding to Kamoshida. He smirked and took his hat, placing it upon his head before flipping back to the middle of the dance floor.

Akira stared at Kamoshida as he dropped the hat down and walking back. He then ran forward and landed on his head sliding to the hat. He stopped right before he could hit it and started to do a head spin.

The crowd exploded in excitement as he stood back up. He picked up the hat and threw it back to it's original owner before wiping the sweat off of his head.

"That's new." He said.

Yu and Yuuki cheered as the DJ quiet the crowd.

"Ok ok! Time to decide. For the King!"

People began to cheer and Akira's heart dropped.

"Ok ok! Now for...uh what's your name kid?" He asked.

"Arsene!" Yu yelled.

Akira looked at him and back to the DJ. He nodded in agreement.

"Ok. Now for Arsène!"

It goes without saying that the crowd went wild. Akira looked around and smiled.

"Looks like we have a winner! Arsène!"

Yu and Yuuki rushed to Akira and the three began to celebrate as Kamoshida disappeared in the crowd.

"Man that was awesome! Where'd you learn to dance like that?" Yu asked.

"I have no idea. Can we go now? I think I had enough excitement for one night." Akira said.

"Yeah. I got some information anyway. We should call it a night." Yuuki said.

Yu nodded and the three walked out. The whole way there Akira smiled.  
\----  
Meanwhile hazel eyes watched the boy's as they snuck back into their room. Her fluffy hair bounced as she laughed at the three race from the oncoming light.

"They are truly something else." She thought as she turned back to her computer.

On it was the live feed off the Velvet Room. It was paused on the boy's as they cheered. The girl smiled to herself and closed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Dancing All Night:  
> The boys continue their search and Akira starts a side quest of his own. Student Council makes their move. Akira reunited with the mysterious girl. Yuuki reveals a secret.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me so far guys. I really like reading the comments you guys leave and I like the ideas you guys give me. One last time, thank you.


	5. Ep 5: You Say Goodbye I Say Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira meets up with the mysterious girl yet again. Student Council makes their move. Yu and Rise recall their past. Yuuki meets up with a secret friend. The boys meet their new roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Dancing All Night:  
> Akira attends Shujin Arts Academy and meets his new roommates Yu and Yuuki. They all begin their search by Akira's request to find the girl of mystery. Akira won his first dance battle against"the King" Kamoshida.

About a week had past since the dance battle and life has finally became routine. Akira spent more time with Ryuji and Yusuke and eventually Ryuji introduced him to a model student named Ann. The two hit it off well and the four began to hang around each other whenever they could.

Akira did spend a lot of time with Yu and Yuuki as well. When they weren't looking for clues they were going into the local town and practicing dance moves or explaining what was going to happen now that Akira was a dancer.

Akira, however, never once stopped looking for Haru. He couldn't quite explained it but he felt a strange connection with her. He wanted to meet her again. Just to talk.

Now that he was here, standing in the empty dance room with her staring back at him, he couldn't find the words to say.

REWIND!

Now you're probably wondering, what the hell? Well let me explain. It happened 24 hours ago. Akira had just woke up and began to change. The day before they had been told that the last roommate would join them today.

However they didn't expect her to show up while Akira was just about to put his shirt on and Yuuki's still unbuttoned. They also didn't expect the new dorm mate to be a her and not a him.

The young girl stood in the doorway blushing with her bag in her hands and her uniform on. Akira began to blush as well and quickly began to struggle with his buttons.

"Hello! You must be our new roommate." Yu greeted.

"Y-yes sir! I'm Miyuki Akemi. I'm sorry I came at the wrong time." She bowed.

Akira shook his head introduced himself.

"I'm Akira and that's Yuuki."

Yuuki finished his shirt and turned to the small group.

"I can't introduced myself can I?" He asked

"Sorry."

The girl, who was still flustered, set her bag down on the counter and Yu introduced himself. Akira took a seat on his bean bag just as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and stared at the wall paper. It was him and his cat back home, Morgana. 

He had gotten a text. It was from an unknown number. Akira stared at it for a bit before opening it. He read it to himself.

"Oh shit." He whispered.

"Something happened?" Yuuki asked.

"Someone just texted me and told me they had info on Haru." 

"Our little mysterious girl? Does it have anything to do with what Yuuki told us that night?" Yu asked.

Akira thought back on that day. Yuuki had heard that the girl in question attended classes after school and sometimes before. It gets a little weird when he told them that she used underground tunnels to get around without being seen.

"I don't know but I have to go check." Akira said.

Miyuki stood confused and watched the boy's as they began to bicker.

"Dude this could be a trap for all we know. Sae might of put this together. Student Council even. Hell even Kamoshida could be setting you up. He was there when we were asking around." Yu said.

"He's right. You could be walking into something dangerous." Yuuki agreed.

"This could be our only way to get info guys. We've been searching for days." Akira argued.

Yu and Yuuki stood quiet and Miyuki looked between the three of them.

"Look I don't know what's going on but I this Akira's right. It's a risk worth taking right?" She asked.

The boys all looked at her and Akira smiled. Yuuki sighed and turned back to the youngest boy.

"Fine. Just be safe. Do you want me and Yu to be on lookout or...."

"No. You guys should use that time to help Miyuki get adjusted here. Show her around and get to know her. I'll join you guys after I'm done." 

So here he was. In the empty dance room staring at the girl he'd been trying desperately to get information on.

"You sent the text?" He asked.

She giggled and nodded.

"Why?"

"To get you here." She signed.

"Yeah I got that but why?"

"I wanted to see you. I saw your dance battle on video. You have some good moves."

Akira blushed slightly before looking around the empty room.

"So why here?" He asked.

"No one ever comes here."

She walked over and turned on the stereo and classical music began to play.

"Do you know how to dance with a girl." She asked.

Akira grinned and walked over to her.  
\----  
Mitsuru stood at the head of the table and looked over her fellow student council members. Her eyes so sharp that they could pierce steel.

"So it's settled. Tomorrow we begin our investigation in the Velvet Room. We go under cover and see what exactly is going on in there." She said.

No one talked but they all agreed. They were going to use fake identities to spy on their fellow classmates and shut down the Room from the inside.

"Good. Meeting's over."

Everyone stood and walked out. Makoto had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen while Futaba was freaking out. Neither has done anything like this before and they knew that none of the student council has either.

Rise was the last to walk out before heading to the courtyard. She walked mindlessly to her room but didn't get very far. Before she knew it a pair of arms had wrapped around her and lifted her off the ground.

She began to laugh when she heard that also familer laugh. She was placed back onto their ground and turned to see none other then Yu Narakami. He still had a big smile on his face though he wasn't laughing any longer.

"Hey there." He said.

Rise playfully punched him and he played along. He fell over and, very dramatically, began to cry out in pain. Rise couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"There's the smile I'm looking for." Yu said still in the grass.

He had seen her walking with her head hanging low. He never did like to see her upset in anyway. And the only tears he allowed were tears of joy. If they were tears of sadness he would do everything he could to make her laugh or destroy anyone who made her cry.

Rise stopped laughing and took a seat next to Yu in the grass. She stared at him a bit as he looked up at the sky. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky and the sun was bright and warm.

"So what's up?" He asked. "You seem down."

Rise shook her head.

"Student Council stuff. Just a little stressed." She said.

Yu frowned but didn't pry. He knew she would never tell him anything that was happening in student council so he sat there quietly. Rise eventually laid next to him and the stared at the sky together. Yu chuckled a bit before pointing at a lone cloud.

"Hey look it doesn't have friends. Like me." He joked.

Rise smiled before rolling to her side to face him.

"You remember how we met?" She asked.

Yu moved his head to he could see her and smiled.

"Like it was yesterday."  
\----  
Yu had just gotten off the bus before he wondered around the courtyard. He gained strange stares, probably because of his weird hair color, but kept walking. He was looking at the buildings and was trying to get used to the layout.

He finally ended up at building A and walked in. He wondered the halls passing an occasional person or two and headed to the library.

He had turned the corner to see a large crowd blocking the library entrance. They all had their phones out and were all chanting something that Yu couldn't quite make out. He shrugged and turned back the way he came only for another door to open.

Yu quickly stopped to avoid hitting the person coming out. Stand there was a girl about his age. Her hair was up in pig tails.

\----  
"I should've turned the other way and ran." Yu said with a dead pan face.

Rise looked at him to see him not trying to crack a smile. She playfully pushed him and he played along. He however forgot that he was lying on a hill. As he began to go tumbling down Rise chased after him.  
\----  
Akira sat against the wall now dripping with sweat. Haru took a seat next to him and smiled.

"You ok?" She signed.

"Yeah. How can you do this everyday?"

"Lots and lots of practice."

Akira finally steadied his breathing and began to look through his bag. Haru watched curiosity as he pulled out a plastic container.

"What's that?"

Akira opened it to show the left over curry from the night before.

"What some?" He asked.

Haru hesitated before nodding. Akira brought out a plastic folk and handed it to her along with the container.

"You're not going to eat?" She asked.

"Nope. I'm not really hungry plus I can always make more. And it's Yuuki's turn to cook!" 

Haru watched the excited boy as he stared off into space with a water filled mouth.

Haru giggled as she took a bite. Her mouth then got destroyed by the explosion of flavor. Akira looked over to see the container now empty. And a now very, very happy Haru.

"I'm guessing you liked it?" Akira said smiling.

Haru nodded as she set down the plastic item.

"That's the greatest thing I've ever had." She signed.

Akira smiled before looking at his phone. It was 7:30. He had to get going. He already had Sae to worry about.

"It's getting late. I need to go." Akira said.

He stood up grabbing his bag and putting the container in it. Haru stood up after him and the two stayed silent.

"We'll see you....."  
"We can use the school roof!"

Akira looked at her confused before she explained.

"I always go to the school roof. I have the key so we can meet up again at lunch Monday. Or if you want tomorrow."

Akira thought about it before deciding.

"Sounds good."  
\----  
Yu sat in his bean bag as Miyuki stirred the large metal pot. His mouth was watering as she continued to cook. The door opened and Akira walked in before stopping in his tracks.

"What is that?" He asked.

Miyuki looked over and smiled.

"It's my family's world famous gumbo. I figured I'd make it for you all." She explained.

Akira took his seat in his bean bag and notice that all the white objects in the room were now pink. It was truly a mix of colors.

"So how'd the little meet up go?" Yu asked.

"It was her."

"She sent the text?"

"Yeah. I'm meeting her on the rooftop tomorrow."

Akira looked around before noticing that someone was missing.

"Where's Yuuki?"  
\----  
Yuuki walked alongside the stone walls on his way to the forest. The courtyard was now empty and most students were returning to their rooms. When he had gotten the text he felt relief. Everything went good after all.

As he walked into the large clearing about a half of a mile away he stood in front of a large house. The headmaster's home. He let himself in and walked up the stairs. He walked into the large living room where his friend was waiting.

Haru had the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face. Everything had gone great it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Dancing All Night:  
> Akira sneaks off with Haru. Yu and Yuuki spend time with the new roommate. Sae and Makoto spend a afternoon together.


	6. Ep. 6 Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira wakes up in the present and begins to question everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New episode. It's gonna be short cause I'm rushing and you guys deserve a new chapter. Next one will be longer.

In the distance, an owl hooted. Here however, Akira laid. He pushed himself up and looked around. He was still in the forest. He rubbed his head as he tried to stand. He recalled what had just happened.

The raid. The chasing. The jumping.

He looked back up to see the ledge he had jumped off of just moments before. The only other way down was near the school so his pursuers won't be getting to him. Especially with when they're chasing down others. He may be one of their bigger targets but no one would take their time to come down here and go hunting for him.

Akira shook his head as he recalled his dream. The first few weeks of school. The girl. Beating "The King". Student council.

Student council had raided the Velvet Room. Akira was there with Yu and Yuuki for.... something. Why couldn't he remember? He grabbed his head and looked back up the ledge to see red and blue flashing lights.

Cops.

He remembered that the cops were involved. Kaneshiro was there. He was the reason they were there.

Akira stood up and began to stumble deeper into the woods. His leg was limping behind him but he tried to run anyway.

His memories flashed as he did.  
Him sneaking Haru out of her mansion.  
Yu getting in a fight with Ryuji.  
The festival.  
That night with Makoto.  
Bringing Haru to the Velvet Room.  
Akira fighting Yuuki.  
Yu and Rise breaking up.  
Akira hooking up with Miyuki.  
The boys becoming the best in the Velvet Room.

Akira and Haru kissing.  
The student council announcing full take over.  
Akira taking the money.

He remembered it all as he fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Til next time stay classy.


	7. Ep 7 Numb pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira meets with Haru once again. Yu and Yosuke run into a problem. Ryuji and Yusuke invite Akira to the movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is to make up for last chapter. I was on my way to school.

Akira opened his eyes to the door opening. He was on the roof waiting for Haru to return and must've fallen asleep. The wind was nothing above a breeze and the cool air was relaxing. Haru had left to see if anyone was still in the building. Judging from her smile it was only them.

"Welcome back." He said.

Haru smiled before signing.

"It's just us."

She took her seat across from him and stared out onto the courtyard.

"How's your dorm mates?" She asked.

"Yu is out with his friend and Yuuki is doing, something. I really don't know what he does for fun."

Akira thought about it but always drew a blank. Haru giggled but soon after her smile turned into a frown. Akira took notice and nudged her. She looked up.

"You ok?" He asked.

She nodded but didn't sign. She didn't smile and Akira's heart felt like it just got kicked.

"Well if you're ok I guess I can't cheer you up with some ice cream." He said crossing his arms and looking away.

This got Haru's attention. She looked up now with no frown but with a curious look.

"Ice cream?" She asked.

Akira reached into his bag and brought out a large plastic container with a name brand logo on the side.

"I didn't know what flavor you liked so I just got vanilla." He explained.

"That's fine. Strawberry is my favorite by the way." Haru informed him.

Akira smiled and handed her a spoon he had took from his room.  
\----  
Yu walked down the sidewalk with a orange haired boy in tow. He was also a second year whom Yu had known since he arrived.

"Yosuke mind hurrying up?" He joked.

"Haha. Maybe if you would slow down." The boy laughed.

Yu smiled as the boy caught up. They walked into the old building and took their shoes off. 

"Oh hello. It's good to see you boys again." A elderly woman greeted.

"Hello Mrs. Kujikawa." Yu waved.

The two hugged the small woman and followed her to the living room. They took a seat on the floor as Rise's grandmother disappeared into the kitchen.

"So what did she want to talk about again?" Yosuke asked.

"Well she said she wanted to talk about Rise. She said something was up."

Mrs. Kujikawa returned with a tray with three small cups and a large kettle filled with tea. She set it down and poured both boys a cup.

"Thank you." Yu nodded.

"Thanks." Yosuke followed.

She simply smiled before pouring her own. Yu took a sip of his drink before Yosuke asked the question that was on both of their minds.

"So, what's up with Rise?"

Mrs. Kujikawa sat her cup down and turned to Yu.

"Well it all started before school even began. She was already having student council problems regarding something called the blue room. Something like that. She began to get stress and now I can tell that it's taking a toll on her. She won't eat and she keeps losing sleep. She hasn't written a song in weeks. I'm just worried." She explained.

Yu and Yosuke shared concerned looks. Yosuke knew about the Velvet Room and both knew about the student council's constant attempts to shut it down.

"I was hoping you would know what was going on. You two are very close to her." Mrs. Kujikawa stated.

"I'm sorry but I don't know anything." Yosuke apologized.

Yu stayed quiet thinking of what to say.

"Do you know?" Mrs. Kujikawa asked Yu.

Yu shook his head but said nothing. He took another sip as Mrs. Kujikawa sighed.

"That's a shame. Well do try to help her when she needs it. I'm old so I can't help her the same way you can. And I think that she needs her boyfriend more than anything."

Yu felt guilty but at last couldn't do anything.  
\----  
"And then Ryuji jumped over the desk and tried to tackle Yusuke but Ann stepped in and hit Ryuji." Akira finished.

Haru was laughing at the story and Akira simply smiled. Suddenly Akira's phone buzzed. He pulled it out and read it to himself.

Ryuji: Hey me and Yusuke are going to watch that new movie later

Ryuji: Want to go?

Haru decided against looking over his shoulder as he read.

"It's Ryuji. He asked me if I wanted to go with him and Yusuke to the movies." Akira explained.

"Are you going?" Haru signed.

"Probably. Other than this I don't have anything to do."

Haru smiled and looked at her own phone.

"I think it's best if we stop for today anyway. I can't stay out too much. I can't have anyone seeing me after all."

Akira nodded and they both stood up. As Haru began to walk Akira quickly called out to her. She stopped and turned around.

"Why did you take a interest in me? Why let me know that you even exist." He asked.

Haru smiled and signed. Akira's heart beat faster as he found himself blushing.

"I think you're really nice and cute."  
\----  
Yu and Yosuke walked back with less happiness then before as they tried to decide what to do. If Rise is stressed then that meant that they might have a plan to shut down the Velvet Room. That couldn't happen.

Yu had more to worry about though. He had to find a way to get Rise to talk about it. Not just for the Velvet Room but for her. He needed to be there for her in this time of need. She was hurting and he had to help her. He is her boyfriend after all.

Yosuke sighed as they continued down the quiet streets of Inaba. The small rural town was the only town near the school within walking distance. Other then that there's the city you had to get to by bus. Yu has never been there so he didn't bother to remember the name.

"Hey Yu."

Both boys snapped out of their trance to see Akira walk towards them with two other boys around his age. Yu smiled and waved.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We're going to go catch that new movie. The Cake Knight or something." Akira said.

"Oh that movie was so cool! Ben Afeet is great as Cakeman." Yosuke spoke up.

"I keep hearing that but really how good could he possibly be?" The blonde hair boy asked.

The two began to argue about who the best Cakeman was while Akira sighed and shook his head.

"So how did the meeting with you know who go?" Yu asked.

"They know about her. It went good. Definitely not what I expected though. How did the visit with Rise's grandma go?" Akira asked.

"Well she said that Rise is really stressed about student council and the Velvet Room. That means that they might be moving in." Yu explained.

"They're moving in? That can't possibly be good." The blue haired boy said.

"Oh this is Yusuke and that's Ryuji. Guys this is Yu and his friend Yosuke." Akira introduced.

"It's good to meet you." Yusuke said bowing.

Yu mirrored the action and turned back to Akira.

"Well I'm heading back to the room. Stay safe." 

"Will do. See you later."  
\----  
Yu and Yosuke left and the three returned on their mission to the movies. However that was cut short when Akira caught a sight from the corner of his eye.

Kamoshida.

"Guys." He said still looking.

Ryuji and Yusuke both looked and saw the man. Ryuji's eyes grew in anger as Yusuke began to break into a light jog.

"We need to get out of here before he sees us. I heard of his reputation." Yusuke said not looking back.

Akira followed with Ryuji behind him. Akira looked back to see Kamoshida turning their direction. They locked eyes.

"Oh shit." He mumbled.

Kamoshida's smile left and a evil grin appeared. He turned to his group and they all turned to them.

"Oh shit." He repeated.

They broke into a sprint towards them and the boys began to run to. They couldn't take them on and they couldn't go around starting fights.

"This isn't good!" Ryuji yelled.

Akira's legs never burned so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Dancing All Night:  
> Akira, Ryuji, and Yusuke continue to hide when they run into unexpected help. Yu and Rise find themselves arguing. Yuuki and Haru chat.


	8. Ep 8: Send Me A Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira, Ryuji, and Yusuke continue to hide when they get help from an unexpected person.  
> Yu and Rise find themselves in a argument.  
> Yuuki has a talk with Haru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Back again. KROWRIM is back! Tell a friend.
> 
> I am back from the dead lady and Gentleman Theives! Back with a new chapter!

"Are they still there?" Ryuji asked.

Akira peered over the corner. The streets were empty for the most part. The only thing there was a few cars and a few people. Kamoshida and his men were scouting the area looking for the boys. Kamoshida yelled something at them causing all of them to run down the street disappearing from view.

"We're clear." Akira said.

The boys all left their hiding places and walked back into the street. They looked around once more before sighing in relief. That was until they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They all turned to see none other than Makoto Niijima.

"Can I ask what you boys are doing?" She asked with one hand on her hip.

The boys all looked to each other before Yusuke answered.

"We are heading to the movies."

The boys all nodded in agreement before Makoto looked across the street. The boys looked to see that the movies were right across from them.

"Yeah. There." Akira said.  
\----  
Yu walked through the corridors of the dorms before arriving to his room. He stared at the numbers and sighed. He had asked Rise to come over when he got back and he wasn't looking forward to it.

He always loved it when she came over. Everyone did. He loved it even more when no one was there. He blushed at the memories of hot nights and, other things that he cannot mention because this is a mature rated story. 

He took a deep breath and stepped in.  
\----  
"We're telling the truth." Akira argued.

Makoto didn't buy it, even if it was the truth, and rolled her eyes. She shook her head and turned her attention to Ryuji who has stayed quiet.

"Then why is it that you have a banana peel on your shoulder?" She asked.

The boys looked and sure enough the yellow peel was on his red t-shirt. Akira's eyes filled with terror. Makoto began to giggle causing even more confusion.

"I saw you guys hide behind the trash cans." She explained.

Yusuke and Ryuji grew embarrassed. Akira on the other hand smiled at Makoto's laugh.

Cute.

He quickly blushed with the thought and looked away. The girl had finally calmed down and regained her serious manner.

"I also saw why. Kamoshida right?" She asked.

The boys looked at each other before nodding. Seems like no one wanted to talk today.

"If that's the case then follow me. I can hide you guys for a bit." She smiled.  
\----  
Yu sat on his bean bag as Miyuki eat her chips happily. She had been a good roommate since she's been here. She hasn't been bugging them with anything other then if it was important. She also added her own joke into the conversation like Akira did. She didn't talk much and always changed in the dorm showers out of respect for the boys. 

"You ok?"

Yu lifted his head to see Miyuki looking at him concerned. Yu shrugged.

"To be decided. I don't know how this will go. To tell you the truth I'm kinda scared." He answered.

"Really? But haven't you guys been dating for 2 years or something? It's just you being concerned." Miyuki asked.

"Yeah but Rise doesn't like talking about student council with me. And she definitely doesn't like me getting involved when she doesn't want me to."

"Well yeah! No one likes it when someone gets in their business. However girls do love it when you make sure that they're ok and they definitely love it when you make them feel better." She smiled.

Yu shook his head. Suddenly there was a knock on the door causing both of them to look up at it.

"Come in!" Yu said.

The door opened and Rise stepped in. She was smiling as she waved.

"Hey Yu!" She said.

She looked over to Miyuki who still had a bag of chips.

"You must be Yu's new roommate. I'm Rise Kujikawa. It's nice to finally meet you." She bowed.

Miyuki stood up and bowed back.

"I'm Miyuki Akemi nice to meet you. Yu talks about you a lot." She joked.

Yu blushed as he tried to turn away. Rise walked over and sat in Yuuki's seat next to Yu.

"So what's up." She asked.

Yu looked to Miyuki who nodded. She stood up and stretched before waving.

"I need to go get some stuff from the store. I'll be back in about an hour. Text me if you need anything ok?" She said.

She left and the room fell silent.

"She seems nice. So what did you want to do?" Rise suddenly asked.

"I want to talk. About you. Are you ok?" Yu answered.

Rise gave a odd face before answering.

"I'm doing good. How are you?"

"Worried." Yu admitted.

"Worried?"

"Your grandma called me down to visit her and she told me that you've been distant. Is something wrong?" Yu asked.

Rise's smile faded.

"You visited my grandma? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"She wanted to talk to me and Yosuke...."

"Yosuke went to?! What the hell Yu?!"

"Look I was going to tell you but when she said it was about you I figured it was for the best." Yu tried to explain.

"You should've told me! And why is she even worried?!"

"Because she's your grandmother Rise! That's what she's supposed to do."

Rise took a deep breath before continuing.

"What did you talk about?" She asked more calmly.

"Like I said. She said that you've been distant and that she was worried about you. She said she thinks it's about student council." Yu explained.

"Well there's nothing wrong." Rise said as she stood up. "Next time tell me when it's about me."

With that she was gone. Yu was all alone in the dorm that once felt warm. He hung his head down low and sighed.

"This is the last thing I need right now."  
\-----  
Akira and co finally left the movie satisfied that it went well.

"That was totally worth the hiding." Ryuji stated.

"Indeed. I didn't think I would enjoy it as much as I did." Yusuke added.

Akira looked over to Makoto to get her take on the film but quickly regretted it when he saw her.

"Makoto? You ok?" He asked.

The other boys looked as well and the girl began.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! THE PART WHEN THEY COMPLETELY TOOK OUT THE ENTIRE GANG WITH JUST A KNIFE WAS THE BEST THING EVER!"

The boys all watched in fear save for Akira who was enjoying her passion for the film.

"Yeah that was pretty cool." He smiled.

Makoto must've realized that she was alone because she quickly blushed when she looked at the boys. She cleared her throat and regained her composure.

"I mean it was quite enjoyable." She corrected herself.

Akira began to laugh. Soon Ryuji and Yusuke joined in.

"It's ok Makoto. You shouldn't be ashamed for liking those movies. Not a lot of girls do." Akira told her.

Makoto looked down and sighed.

"Just don't tell anyone about this please. I have a images to uphold."

"Always. Now we should get back. I do have plans for tomorrow." Yusuke suggested.

"Yeah it's getting pretty late. Let's get going." Ryuji agreed.

The four of them walked back discussing the movie.  
\------  
The memory became a haze as Akira woke up. He was cold and wet from the fall but he was alive. He noticed that his shirt was off but was replaced with a blanket. His eyes wondered around the room he was now in.

It was old and lit only by candlelight. His eyes fell upon a shadowy figure that sat in a old leather chair. With a desk in front of him.

"So you're finally awake." The person spoke.

"Where am I?"

"My home. I found you. You were collapsed and bleeding. You look like you just fell off a cliff."

"I did. Well I jumped but same difference."

"And why did you jump?"

Akira thought about it but his head ached.

"It's a long story." He said.

"We have time." The person said.

Akira sat up and leaned on the couch he was laying on.

"Well. Where do I start?" He asked.

"How about after the movie."

"The what?"

"In your sleep. You were mumbling about some movie and someone named Makoto. Who is this Makoto?" The person asked.

"She's my, was my friend. If you can call her that. We had a thing going on but it's over now." Akira explained.

"A thing?"

"Yeah. You see we liked each other and we would go on dates and stuff..."

"So a couple." The person guessed.

"Kinda. But you see there was this other girl. Haru. She was the other one I liked."

"You liked two women?"

Akira shifted.

"Well yeah. You see they knew about each other and they both agreed that there will be no boyfriend girlfriend thing. Everything was mutual." Akira explained.

"I see. Now what about these other people?" The persona asked.

"Well they're my friends. Well some of them are but the others are either allies or enemies. You see we had a lot of enemies after us."

"Now I am truly interested. Please tell me more. And don't worry. What you tell me I shall not repeat." The person promised.

Akira hesitated for a moment.

"Ok. Well after the movies things got a little rough." He began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Dancing All Night:  
> The gang gets together to celebrate Yu's birthday but the rising tensions threaten a good time.


	9. Ep 9: Send Me A Angel Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuki has a chat with Haru. The gang gets together to celebrate Yu's birthday but growing teansons threaten a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter ladies and gents. On a completely side note I has two new stories out now. On is called "The Originals" and it follows the Personas before they were Personas. The other on is called "Darkest Nights" and it's more of a what if situation where the DCU and Persona universe mixed.

Akira woke up from his nap and was greeted by the man who had saved him. He stretched and managed to pop a few bones before he stood up and joined the man at the table.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" The man asked.

"Well enough. Is it morning?" Akira asked yawning.

"Yes. You slept for some time."

Akira hadn't noticed it last night, probably due to him not being able to really pay attention, but the man who had saved him was a odd looking person. His eyes looked like they belonged to a crazed man and his nose, well it was quite big. He wore a suit and he seemed unhealthily skinny.

"I don't think I got your name last night." Akira spoke up.

"Ah where are my manners? My name is Igor. This is my home." He introduced.

"Wait as in, as in.... What was I about to say?"

Akira rubbed his head unable to think straight.

"Don't push yourself too much. From what you told me last night you have had quite the night." Igor laughed.

"Yeah."

Akira looked at the table and realized that there was a plate in front of him with breakfast. Two strips of bacon and some eggs.

"This for me?" He asked.

"Yes. You seem hungry."

"Thank you."

"Now about that story." Igor reminded Akira.

Akira thought for a bit and finally remembered where he left off.

"Right. Well after the movies I returned to my dorm. Yu was there but Yuuki was missing and Miyuki had just came back from the store. That's when it started."  
\--------  
Akira sat on his bean bag and sighed after a long day of hiding behind trash cans and finding out more about himself.

"So I think I like Niijima." He said.

Yu looked at him worried.

"Makoto."

Yu made a 'oh' face and nodded.

"So how'd things go with Rise?" Akira asked.

"Not good. I think she's pissed at me." Yu sighed.

The two of the shuttered at the thought of a mad Rise. Suddenly the door opened and the two boys screamed fearing that their nightmare was coming true.

"Please don't kill me!" Yu yelled.

He then jumped on Akira in the hopes of escaping. They stopped scrambling when they saw it was Miyuki. In her hand was a plastic bag with four bento boxes.

"Oh. Hey there." Yu said awkwardly.

"Dude get off of me." Akira said still being crushed by Yu.

Yu looked at Akira and gave him a kiss on the head before running away. Akira rubbed his arm as the three laughed. Miyuki set out the boxes on the table and the boys joined her.

"Wait where's Yuuki?" Miyuki asked.

Akira looked around and noticed that he was indeed missing.

"Good question. I didn't see him when I came back." Yu said.

"I mean he left around lunch but is he really still gone?" Miyuki said rubbing her chin.

The three of them looked at each other before Miyuki shrugged.

"Guess I'll just throw this in the fridge."

She picked up Yuuki's bento and tossed it into their fridge which was now fully stocked. The three all sat and began to eat as they talked about their day.  
\------  
Yuuki sat in the large leather chair. His head was resting on his head as he listened to his friend.

"So he knows about the Velvet Room, you, and now he might know about why the school is trying to keep you hidden. He has made some progress hasn't he?" He asked.

Haru took a sip of her coffee before she smiled.

"Yes. He is truly remarkable. Quite charming as well." She giggled.

"Yet you refuse to let him hear you speak." Yuuki pointed out.

Haru sighed and finished her drink. She stood up and walked over to Yuuki. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her.

"You know why I can't let him." She sadly said.

"Yes. You need to be more careful as well. If you keep meeting him the way you have been you will get caught."

Haru said nothing but instead walked away.

"Til next time." Yuuki said as he heard a door close.  
\------  
"Woah woah woah! It's your birthday tomorrow?!" Akira and Miyuki asked.

"Yeah. I'll be turning 18. It's not that important." Yu said.

The three finished off their food and were now sitting in their bean bags. Akira and Miyuki nodded to each other.

"We're going to throw you a party. It may not be big but it'll be something." Miyuki stated.

"Thanks guys but you don't have to. I'm not really big on parties." 

"Well we'll just invite some people and have a small gathering. Nothing too big." Akira suggested.

Yu gave in and the two began to plan out the party. Yuuki didn't come in until around 9 but was let off with a warning due to it being the weekend. They told Yuuki of their plan he agreed to take care of the guest while Akira and Miyuki take care of the food. Yu wasn't allowed to do anything.

That night the four of them slept peacefully.  
\------  
Yu opened his eyes to find himself laying in the grass looking up at a tree. Beside him was Yosuke who was telling him about a game that had just came out.

"And they fight these monsters with theses things that manifest from their soul. Whatever that means." He finished.

"Sounds cool. What's it call?" Yu asked.

He really wasn't interested since he doesn't play games like that but he was talking to his friend who, obviously, liked it.

"Revalations Persona!" Yosuke said pumping his fist.

"Neat." Yu said.

He sat up and almost immediately spotted a bob of pinkish hair.

"Oh it's that girl from the other day." He mumbled to himself.

"Hm?"

Yosuke looked to see the girl as well. Yu noticed something red coming from his friend's nose before he realized it was blood.

"Holy shit dude you ok?!" Yu asked.

Suddenly his head jerked down as a hand made hard contact with it. He rubbed it and looked to see Mitsuru standing over him.

"Language Mr. Narukami." She firmly said.

"Sorry. Say Mitsuru do you know who that is?" Yu asked pointing at the girl.

Mitsuru looked and sighed. She shook her head and laughed.

"I would be surprised if you watched TV. Still I'd figure you would know who she is. Surely you of her." She said.

"No. I met her the other day but I don't remember her name." Yu said embarrassed.

"You met her?!" Yosuke yelled.

"Yeah. I was kinda lost and she helped me out. She seems really nice. So who is she?" Yu asked.

"Risette!" Yosuke angrily yelled.

Yu put his hands up in defense and laid back down.

"Risette is a odd name." He mumbled to himself quietly.  
\------  
Yu's dream fash forward to a month later. The dance was quickly approaching and Yu didn't have a date. Yosuke was going with Chie and Kanji was with Naoto leaving him as the only guy in his group without a date. Or a girlfriend for that fact.

He had thought about asking Yukiko but decided against it when he remembered that she was working the dance and won't be able to attend. As he sat under the tree a idea came to mind. Well more like the idea fell right into his lap.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Yu got the air knocked out of him as something fell on top of him. He opened his eyes to see the girl from before looking at him. She grew red and quickly picked herself up off of him. Yu stood up and brushed himself off. Suddenly Rise hid behind him as a group of boys came running up them.

"Uh, hi." Yu nervously greeted.

"Where is she?" One of the boys asked.

"Who?" Yu asked.

"Risette. Where is she?!" He asked once again.

Yu thought about it but came up with a plan.

"Oh yeah her. I think she ran over there. Why are you all even looking for her? If she's running then clearly she doesn't want to deal with you." Yu asked.

"None of your business!"

The group of boys left. Yu let out the breath he was holding and turned to the girl.

"You ok?" He asked.

The girl didn't answer but instead nodded.

"The hell was up with those people. Oh shit!"

Yu quickly ducked with his hands over his head in fear. The girl looked at him confused and Yu stood up slowly.

"Sorry it's just whenever I cuss Mitsuru always seems to be there to get me." He explained.

The girl began to giggle.

"Yeah she's pretty scary. Uh your name is Yu right? Thank you. Those guys just wouldn't leave." The girl thanked.

"No problem. You're Risette correct?" Yu asked.

"Actually....."

"Rise!"

The two of them both turned to see Sae running towards them.

"Ms. Niijima!" Risette called out.

Sae stopped when she got to the two and caught her breath.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes. Yu helped me out." Risette smiled.

"I didn't do anything." Sae said confused.

"No not you. Yu. Him." Risette said pointing at Yu.

Yu waved and Sae realize his name was Yu and that she didn't say you. As Yu thought about this his head hurt.

"Thank you, Yu." Sae smiled.  
\---------  
Yu opened his eyes when heard shuffling in the dorm. He looked around but untimely fell back to sleep. Meanwhile Akira woke up when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He sat up and looked over to see Miyuki looking at him. He jumped at her sudden appearnce but calmed down.

"Hey. Sorry for waking you." She apologized.

"It's fine. What are you doing?" He asked.

She took a seat on the bed and looked at the floor.

"I couldn't sleep. I have a bad feeling like something is going to happen." She said.

"Ok so why did you wake me up?"

"I was hoping that I could, well, god this is embarrassing. I was was hoping I could, maybe," She began to mumble.

"You could what?" Akira asked.

"Sleep with you." She finally said.

Akira didn't say anything at first. Miyuki grew even more embarrassed but was surprised when he scooted over til his back was against the wall. He patted the empty space.

"I get it. We'll lay back to back." He said.

She smiled and joined him.  
\---------  
Yu and Yuuki stood over the empty bed. They then turned and walked over the bed with two bodies.

"Did they.."

"No idea."

"You don't think they.."

"I don't know."

"God I hope they didn't.."

"Me to."

The two were no longer laying back to back but Akira now held the sleeping Miyuki who had curled up to his chest. They both looked so peaceful. Yu began to lift up the hose but Yuuki slowly pushed it back down.

"Let them rest. They stayed up cooking late." Yuuki said.

"Fine. But if they don't wake up in a hour I'm spraying them." Yu decided.  
\-----  
The party began and soon the room was filled with friends who talked, drank, and ate. Yosuke and Chie we're talking to Yukiko and Yu about their performance next week. Mitsuru watched with a red Solo cups in her hand as Yukari and Junpei bickered about their classes and Fuuka laughed. Akira and Miyuki were dealing with handing out food and making sure everyone had something to eat. Things were going great but then Akira, Yu, and Yuuki noticed something was off.

"Hey where's Rise?" Akira asked.

Yu shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Yu said.

"She's cheating." Yuuki bluntly said.

"That's a terrible guess!" Yu yelled.

"Guys something really seems off. I can't tell what though." Akira said.

The three of them looked around and then it hit them.

"Mitsuru and Fuuka are the only student council members here." Yuuki pointed out.

Yu and Akira looked at each other.

"We invited them right?" Akira asked.

"Yes. This isn't right. There isn't any club activities going on and there isn't anything going on. If anything they should all be here due to it being a party." Yu said.

The three thought about it before it hit them.

"They must be looking for the Velvet Room." Yuuki spoke.

Yu's and Akira's eyes grew in fear.

"Everyone is going there now. This would be a perfect opportunity for them to move in. Leave two members at a party to avoid suspicion." Akira said.

Yu shook his head.

"Maybe we're just being paranoid guys. I mean what are the odds?" He said.

"Would Rise really miss your birthday without a good reason?" Yuuki asked.

Yu let his head drop. Akira sighed and then got a idea.

"Well two can play at that game." He said.

The two boys looked to him to see him smirking.

"What do you have in mind?" Yu asked.

"Simple. I'll head out and look to see if we're right. I'll use our entrance and check to see if they are already in there if I can't find them in the woods. You two stay here and make it seem like nothing is going on. At least that way we can confirm if we're right or wrong." He explained.

The three boys looked at each other and silently agreed. As Akira made his way to the door however, he ran into a obstacle.

"Where are you off to?" Mitsuru asked.

Akira stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the red head.

"Getting some fresh air." He lied.

"Really now? What were you boys just talking about?" She asked.

'None of your damn business'

"Nothing too important."

She sighed and shook her head.

"I wish you boys would trust me more." She said.

Akira gritted his teeth.

"Yet here you are questioning me. Yeah that makes sense." He said.

Soon enough everyone began to take notice of the two and the talk died down.

"Uh oh. I feel bad for that kid." Junpei said.

Akira and Mitsuru stared at each other almost as if they were daring each other to make a move. Finally someone spoke up.

"Just let him go get some air. He's been stuck inside all day."

Akira looked to see Miyuki standing there.

"Has he now?" She asked.

"He has. He cooked all of this food and did his best to gather everyone here. I think he can take a break now." She said.

Everyone looked to Mitsuru.

"Are you telling me what to do?" She asked.

Everyone looked to Miyuki.

"My room. My roommate."

Everyone looked to Mitsuru.

She said nothing at first but shook her head.

"Very well."

Akira nodded to Miyuki as a thanks and headed out.  
\------  
"Oh this is quite interesting. So did you find any of the student council members looking for this Velvet Room?" Igor asked.

"I was getting to that." Akira said.

"Yes do excuse me. Before you continue I must ask you a few things." He said.

"Sure. What's up?"

"First why is this Velvet Room made?" He asked.

Akira thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Well the way Yu explained it was that it was for the students to relive stress from classes. I guess the school caught wind of it and they started to investigate it. Turns out a gang used it for a variety of things." Akira explained.

"I see. And why can't students have these dance battles at the school?" Igor asked.

"The school wasn't going to benefit it plus they couldn't control it. That killed them not having control over it."

"I see. Well if you would, continue." Igor said.

So Akira took a deep breath and began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always leave a comment if you're feeling up to it. Til next time stay classy and remember, you're the best.


	10. Author's Update

Hello readers. I am KROWRIM aka the author of Dancing All Night. Since I haven't updated since November, really need to do something about that, I figured I should take this time to say a few things.

1.) This story isn't over. Not by the long shot. I'm sure you can that from Akira's description of things that had happened to him in the present but not in the story. That being said there is still more story to tell.

2.) The next update will come before the end of the month (April) and it will be updated normally. I've been slacking. I haven't really touched this story in months since I've started working on a film project. 

3.) Thank you for the reads. Seriously, 2001 hits at the time I'm writing this. That's amazing that 2001 people have taken the time to click on this story and read it. It just blow my mind and I want to cry tears of joy.

4.) There will be romance soon. You know, for those who care.

Feel free to comment any questions you may have and I'll be glad to answer, no spoliers, anything you ask. Thank for reading this and bearing with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always Stay classy and remember, you're the best.


	11. Tear You Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Makoto make plans. Yu tries to fix things with Rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
> Finally a new chapter. Enjoy

Akira laid on his bed as the others cleaned up the carnage from the night before.

"So let me get this straight. You managed to stop them from finding the room by dressing up and messing with them?" Yu asked.

"Yep."

"And you got this outfit from the theater department?" Yuki asked.

"Yep."

"And now you're going to sleep all day since you got no sleep last night?" Yu asked.

"Yep."

After Akira told them that he managed to stop the student council from finding the room they demanded a explanation of how. So Akira started from the beginning.

After he left he headed straight to the forest before he stopped himself. He knew that if he was seen by the SC they would know he was up to something. So in order to avoid that he broke into the theater department and stole a costume that was set up to be used in a upcoming play about a handsome thief name Arsène Lupin or something. When he entered the forest he began to mess with the SC by throwing pebbles or breaking sticks. Finding them was a task in its own right. They were no where near the entrance. As Akira messed with them more he realized the best way to get them out of the forest was to lead them out.

"So they just chased after you?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah. They're like blood hounds to. Everywhere I hid they found me." Akira recalled.

He had spent the whole night avoiding the SC all across the campus. Eventually Mitsuru had the others go back to their dorms to rest but she continued to hunt down Akira. Eventually she got Sae involved as well.

"It was horrifying."

"Sounds rough. Was Rise there?" Yu asked.

Akira thought about it before he realized that she wasn't there. Neither was the Futaba girl.

"No. I didn't see her at least." Akira explained.

Yu let his head hang before he went back to cleaning. Both Yuki and Akira noticed this but didn't say anything. When Akira came back to the room, exhausted, he was informed by Kotone that Rise never showed up.

Akira sighed and turned to his side. Yuuki had also informed him that Kotone had slept in his bed while he was gone. When Akira came back she was already awake and after a small interaction she had left to head to town. Akira didn't know what to think of everything that had been happening in the recent days. Yu and Rise get into a fight, Akira and Makoto had hung out, Hard continued to reach out to Akira, the night he spent with Kotone, and finally dressing up as a thief to get rid of the SC.

"My life has turned upside down since I came here." He mumbled to himself.

His roommates heard however. They didn't know if he meant that as a good thing or not but they decided not to push it. He had a long night and he was tired. As Akira closed his eyes he began to doze off. This didn't last long however as there was a knock on the door. He was facing the wall so he had to turn to see Yuuki open the door. Everyone was surprised when it revealed Makoto standing there, holding a box.

"Good morning. I'm sorry I missed the party but I did get this for Yu." She said.

Yu stepped forward and took the present with a smile.

"Thank you Nijima. Don't worry about the party. Nothing really happened." Yu explained.

"Really? From what I heard there was a masked man running around."

Yuuki shot a look to Akira who turned to his side to see the mask sticking out of his mattress. He stealthily pushed it in more and turned back to the three. Makoto didn't see it thankfully.

"Sounds like a weird event that's for sure. Do you want to come in? Akira made coffee." Yu offered.

Makoto nodded and Yu let her enter. She looked at Akira and laughed.

"Long night?" She asked.

'You were there.' He wanted to say.

"Kinda. The party kinda kept me up. I'm golden though." He lied.

Yu handed her a mug and asked if she wanted any cream or sugar. After she was set she looked around the room interested.

"This is probably the most decorated room I've seen. It's nice to see it look so, homey. I assume you three get along well?" She guessed.

"Well you know what they say about assuming things. Assuming makes an ass out of you and me." Yu joked.

From the open window came a large text book that smacked Yu in the face. Makoto get a text and she checked it.

"Mitsuru said 'No cussing Yu'. She also said 'Return the book to Yuuki for Fuuka please'." Makoto read.

Yuuki picked up the book and leaned out of the window.

"Thank you!" He called out.

He set the book on his bed and turned to Makoto.

"Jokes aside, we do get along fine. Even if You can be a idiot sometimes and a terrible cook." Yu explained deadpanned.

Makoto giggled and looked at Akira who was still laying on his bed.

"And a female roommate isn't a problem is it?" She asked.

"Nope! Akira definitely doesn't mind." Yu butted in.

Akira looked at him confused before he realized what he was talking about. His eyes grew wide and he picked up his shoe. He then proceeded to throw it at Yu which smacked him in the face.

"Why me?!" He cried as he fell to the floor.

Makoto turned back to Akira who shrugged.

"Yeah, we all get along." He smirked.

Makoto smiled. She had never seen roommates connect this well. She herself had issues with her roommates but these three seemed to get along quite well. She wondered if them being Wildcards had anything to do with it.

"I see." She said.

She then remembered something.

"Akira."

Akira rolled back over to look at her.

"Yes?" He asked in a playful tone.

"Would you like to go out?"  
\-------  
Igor coughed and Akira stopped telling his story.

"My apologies. I just don't have the same lungs I use to." He said as he tried to calm his coughing.

Akira thought a bit before he made his way to the kitchen. He came back with a glass of water and offered it to Igor.

"Thank you." He said.

He drank the water and Akira heard a break in the floor boards. He turned to see a small figure leaning from the doorway to a room before he heard a small nose. The figure retreated to the room but poked it's head out only a moment later.

"Who's that?" Akira asked.

Igor looked to the hall and smiled.

"It's alright Little one. You can come out." He said.

The small figure walked out and Akira was shocked at what he saw. It was a small girl with blonde hair and yellow eyes. She wore a blue dress with a headband that had a butterfly on it.

"Akira, this is Lavenza. My granddaughter." He introduced.

Lavenza bowed and spoke up.

"H-hello. My name is Lavenza. It's nice to meet you." She greeted.

Akira smiled and waved.

"Hi. I'm Akira." He simply said.

"Akira hear was just telling me why I found him during our hike. Quite the story if I do say so." Igor explained.

Lavenza didn't say anything but turned to Akira.

"I mean you can stay if you want but it's kinda mature in some places." Akira offered.

"She'll be fine. She's 14 after all." Igor pointed out.

Akira's jaw dropped.

"She's 14?! She looks like she's 8!"

Igor nodded.

"Indeed she does." He agreed.

Lavenza crossed her arms and stomped her foot.

"I'll have you know, I'm at the top of my class and am on the track to going to college!" She argued.

"Oh my God! Why does everything go great for everyone but me and my friends?!" Akira cried.

Igor laughed at the display and took another drink of his water.

"I think we've gotten our point across. Shall you continue your story?" Igor asked.

"Right. Where was I?"

"Makoto just asked you on a date I presume." Igor recalled.

"Oh. Yeah that."  
\------  
"W-what?!" Akira exclaimed.

The trio of boys were shocked at what they had just heard. A Nijima, a red eyes Nijima, had just asked Akira out. Akira sat up suddenly but hit his head on the wooden beam above his bed that supported Yu's. He fell back on his pillow and resisted the urge to rub his head.

"Don't rub it don't rub it." He repeated.

Makoto watched the entire event unfold in front of her in confusion.

"Are you ok?" She asked concerned.

Akira sighed and sat up, slowly, before he stood up.

"Can you repeat the question?" He said.

"I asked if you were ok." Makoto repeated.

"No the other one." Akira said.

"Would you like to go out?" She asked.

"Yeah. That one. Now what did you mean by that?" He asked.

"Would you like to go out. I know this cafe in town and I was wondering if you would like to join me." She offered happily.

Akira had to process this. He never actually had a girl ask him out before.

"So you're asking me out on a date?" He asked.

Makoto's smile didn't fade. She tilted her head and thought about it. Soon her whole face was red and her smiled slowly went away.

"NO! No I meant as like, hanging out and talking! I didn't mean for it to come out like that! It won't be a date!" She stopped. "Unless you want it to be."

She mumbled the last part but Akira heard. Yu and Yuuki were watching the whole thing in silence, looking back and forth as they talked. At some point Yuuki managed to get popcorn.

"Uh I mean if you mean to just hang out I'm ok with it. I mean I'm also ok if it's a date! It doesn't have to be but, uh, yeah, um, yep." Akira began to stumble over his words.

Makoto was now looking at the floor and Akira was staring at the ceiling.  
\----  
"Well aren't you smooth." Lavenza commented.

"Shut it kid." Akira said.

"I'm not wrong."  
\----  
Akira finally decided to speak.

"That sounds like a plan. I'll meet you at the bus stop later. Say, 12?" Akira decided.

Makoto returned her gaze to him and nodded.

"12 sounds good. I'll see you then." She agreed.

Moments later the boys were alone. Akira turned to the other boys with a deadpan face.

"Help." He simply said.

"You're on your own man." Yu said.

Yuuki nodded in agreement and Akira sighed.

"I've never had to do this before." He confessed.

Just then the door opened and Kotone walked in humming to herself. In her right hand was a plastic bag filled with cans and bottles.

"I brought drinks!" She said happily.

"KOTONE!" Akira cried.

The poor girl screamed at the sudden outburst and just about faded before Akira quickly calmed her down. As this was happening Yu reached into his pocket and turned to Yuuki.

"I'm going to head out for a bit. I'm going to try to fix things with Rise." He explained.

Yuuki looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Didn't need to know but ok." He said.

Yu thought about it before nodding.

"Ok. See you later."

Yu grabbed his coat and turned to Akira.

"Good luck on your date bud." He waved.  
\----  
Yu finally stood in front of the room he knew his girlfriend was in. The music room. Well more persisley the choir room. Even more persisley the smaller choir room. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Surely enough he spotted Rise across the room with her headphones on and a notepad in her hand. He walked over and took a seat next to her before nudging him. She looked at him and took her earbud out.

"Hey." She greeted.

Her voice didn't have the same cheery tone when she normally greeted him. Yu looked down at the ground before turning back to her.

"About what happened the other day..."

Rise stopped him. Not by raising her hand or finger. Not by walking away. But by a kiss. A passionate one. Yu was stunned for a moment but eventually he did kiss her back. She ran her hands through his hair as his hands found a place on her back. Suddenly she pushed him back and he was on the ground with her on top of him. She broke the kiss and smiled at him.

"You don't have to apologise. I should be the one apologising. I blew up on you when you were just looking out for me. Then on top of that, I was too busy throwing my fit that I missed your birthday. Again." She said.

She sallowed before she continued.

"I was being selfish. I took it out on you. The only one besides grandma who didn't see me as an idol. My boyfriend. And I..."

This time Yu interrupted her by pulling her into another kiss. When they parted Yu smiled.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I already forgave you." He explained.

Rise's smile returned. Her true smile. Rise gave him a kiss on the cheek and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I still owe you a birthday present." She said in a rather sudctive voice.

Yu got excited, in more ways than one. Rise sat up and began to unbutton her uniform.

"Wait what if someone walks in?" Yu asked.

Rise smirked.

"I got this room to myself for the next 3 hours hot stuff."

Yu's smile grew even wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologise for the lack of updates. If you follow any of my other works, not going to self-advertise here, you will know that for a while I was working on a film project. It went well. So now I'm back to having free time. That was until a new thing popped up. I'll be in Oakland for a bit, I live in Arizona, and so updates won't really have a schedule but will pop up more randomly. Anyways I hope you understand and enjoy the story.  
> Til next time, stay classy and remember  
> You are important.
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback welcomed. Nothing gives me the same excitement as when I open my dashboard and see a new comment.


	12. Just A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Makoto have a chat. Akira gets a call from Yuuki who has some interesting news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days?! Yeah. Yeah there's two chapters in two days.

Akira looked at himself in the mirror Kotone had hung up. He had thrown on a grey shirt with a black coat and jeans. It wasn't anything too fancy but it still looked appropriate. His hair was still in it's usual messy look and he had bags under his eyes. He'll need a excuse for that. He'll just say that he had stayed up last night studying. Wait he couldn't say that. He had already told her that he stayed up because of the party. That didn't really work either since the others were there and they seemed fine.

"Akira?"

Akira turned around to see Kotone looking at him with a concerned look. She was told the entire story by Yuuki who had long since fallen asleep.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Are you sure you're ok to go out? You don't look so good." She said.

Akira shrugged and reached over to his bed. He picked up a small case and opened it.

"You wear glasses?" Kotone asked.

Akira nodded and placed them on his face.

"So what's your plans for today Kotone?" He asked.

"Nothing much. Why do you guys call me that?" 

"Eh. Why not? Yu and Yuuki already have a Yu so there's no need for Miyuki. If that makes any sense." Akira explained.

Kotone nodded in understanding. Akira yawned and checked his phone. Yu had texted him that he'll be sending most of the day with Rise. Haru had texted him that she was free Tuesday so they can have lunch again. Ryuji texted him about Yusuke asking Ann to be his model, and Ann kicking his ass when he explained it was for a nude painting.

Akira laughed at that last one.

He slid the phone back into his pocket and snatched his wallet from his bed.

"I'll be back later. Don't set anything on fire." Akira told Kotone.

"When have I ever set anything on fire?" She asked.

"It's just habit. Later."

With that Akira was out the door. He made his walk to the bus station and noticed that there weren't many people there. Only about 4 or 5 people waited for the bus so it was pretty empty. He pulled out his phone once more and checked the news feed. He saw some news from back home and it kinda caught him by surprise. Now that he had thought about it, he hadn't really sent any letters home or texted. He brushed it off since he knew how busy his parents tend to be. His mom and her fashion business and his father with his bar.

"Hey Akira."

Akira turned to see Makoto standing there with her purse in her shoulder. She wore a white dress of shorts and, lipstick?

"S'up?" Akira greeted.

"You weren't waiting long were you?" She asked.

Akira shook his head.

"No I actually just got here." He explained.

The two made small talk, school and what not, before the bus showed up. The took their seats and continued their chat. Before long they entered town and we're dropped off at the local stop. Makoto led the way, since Akira didn't know where the cafe was, and soon they were there.

"LeBlanc?" Akira read.

"Yeah. A famous author who created Arsène Lupin. I think that's what the new play is about actually." Makoto recalled.

Akira's stomach dropped when she mentioned it. He made a mental note to return the costume before the play and headed in. He held the door open for Makoto and followed after her. He looked around and was hit with the heavy sent of coffee. Just what he needed just about now.

"Welcome." Someone greeted.

Akira looked to see a older man leaning against the wall behind the counter reading the news. He wore a pink button up with tan pants.

"Hello boss." Makoto greeted.

The man looked up from the paper and smiled.

"Hey it's you. Good to see you again." He said with a smiled.

He turned his gaze to Akira and chuckled.

"Finally got a boyfriend huh?" He joked.

Makoto blushed slightly and Akira just stood there. Makoto took him to a booth and Sojiro took their orders.

"So you two know each other?" Akira guessed.

"Yeah. He's actually Futaba's dad." Makoto explained.

Akira thought back Futaba. He didn't know her too well and had only talked to her a few times. The young girl seemed to be in her own world most of the time. Kinda like Yusuke.

"This is a pretty nice place. Small yet homey. Plus it smells good." Akira commented.

Makoto nodded in agreement. Akira decided to take this time to ask her some questions. He did want to k ow more about her after all.

"So are you related to Sae?" He asked.

Makoto nodded.

"She's my sister. When school is out I live with her and her girlfriend." She explained.

"Oh that's waitaminuteshesgay?!" Akira asked.

"Yeah. She's been in this relationship for about two years now."

Akira smiled a bit.

"Oh, nice. Good for her. So besides school do you have any hobbies?"

Makoto thought about it for a bit.

"I do take self defense classes sometimes. I also do some dance."

Akira's eyes widen a bit.

"You dance?"

"Yep. That's why I'm in Shujin to begin with." She explained.

Akira was about to talk but Sojiro returned with two mugs and left them once more without saying anything. Before Akira could continue Makoto spoke up.

"What about you?" She asked.

"What about me?" 

"Well for starters what about your family? What are they like?"

Akira thought a bit but hesitated. What could he say? His dad owned a somewhat famous bar that's been on TV a few times and a movie or two. His mom owner a fashion business that was taking the world by storm. His folks were so rich and famous it wasn't funny. Akira never did like talking about it since it got him unwanted attention. That was also why he didn't want to enter the dance battle with "The King" as well. Akira thought about before deciding on what to say.

"My dad owns a little bar and my mom has a small business." He half lied.

"Oh. What does your mom sell?" Makoto asked with great interest.

"Uh, clothes and stuff like that. Nothing too exciting."

Makoto's smile didn't fade.

"Neat. What about siblings?"

"Only child. My parents didn't want another kid."

"What about hobbies? You have any?"

Akira began to nervously sweat. He couldn't tell her about the dance battles or about what he did back home. Half the reason for coming here was to move on pass that. Then, a idea popped into his head.

"You know, the usual. I read, paint, write, dance, sing, and sometimes I do wood work." Akira said.

He wasn't lying exactly. He was a Wildcard after all. He was a natural at everything according to Yu. Plus Akira did have evidence to back it up since he really did do all of those things and exceed at them. Clearly Makoto was impressed.

"That's amazing. You do a lot don't you?" She asked.

Akira nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. He laughed a bit and blushed.

"What about your old school?"

Akira's laugh died out and his stomach dropped. He didn't have anything to say. His last school was, well, he couldn't explain it.

"Nothing interesting. You've gone to Shujin since your first year right?"

"Fortunately. I was actually approched by Mitsuru my first year here to join student council. I was hesitant at first but, well I'm here now. I'm thankful for it." She admitted.

Akira smiled. She was just so adorable. Suddenly his phone vibrated but he didn't touch it. As they continues to talk Sojiro gave them their food. Akira's phone went off once more but he just locked it. As they ate the small yellow phone on the counter rang. Sojiro answered it with Akira watching. He talked for a bit before he made eye contact with Akira.

"It's for you." He said.

Akira excused himself and took the phone from Sojiro.

"Hello?"

"Akira? Is that you?" The voice asked.

It was Yuuki.

"Yeah what's up. I'm kinda busy." Akira said slightly annoyed.

"It's about the Velvet Room. Word about you beating that douchebag got to the MCs. They want us to meet with them." Yuuki explained.

"The MCs? Who are they?" Akira asked quietly enough so Makoto didn't hear.

"They control the Room and the battles. Think of them as the bosses. The King was one of them before you kicked his ass." Yuuki said.

Akira sighed.

"What do they want to talk about?" Akira asked.

"No idea. Just come home when you're done there and we'll get ready. We'll take Kotone to."

Akira nodded.

"Ok. See you then."

With that Yuuki hung up and Akira placed the phone back to it's rightful place. He returned to Makoto who had finished her food.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"It was just Yuuki. He was telling me that we were heading out tonight since Kotone wants to watch some movie. 50 Shades of Black or something." Akira said while hiding a small smirk.

Makoto blushed at the movie's name which caused Akira to blush as well.

'So adorable.'


	13. Q and A?!

Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! With nothing more to do I present to you, KROWRIM!

S'up? It is I. KROWRIM aka the creator and writer of Dancing All Night, the story not the game. I figured I'd give something new a try. As you can tell from the title this is the beginning of a Q&A. I tend to answer you guys in the comments whenever I can but I figured now should be a good time to let you ask me anything and I'll answer your questions. Just ask your questions below and I will address them the next Q&A chapter.

Til then stay classy and remember,  
You matter.


	14. My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wildcards pay a visit to the MCs. Rise thinks about the past. A face from Akira's past shows up.

"So how was the date?" Kotone asked.

"It wasn't a date. We just went out to get some coffee and some curry." Akira explained.

"But she had coffee here. She invited you out for more?" Yuuki asked.

The three were in their dorm and getting dressed in their dance attire. Kotone wore a pink shirt with some black leggings and a white t-shirt that read BEATS. She also wore a pink jacket as well as pink sneakers.

The three were now waiting on Yu to show up so they could head out. He had texted him that he was on his way but that was a while ago.

"Guess he made up with Rise." Akira mumbled.

Akira watched as Yuuki dug out a pink bandana and handed it to Kotone. She used it to keep her hair up like a hair band of shorts. Finally the door opened and Yu walked in. He quickly walked to his clothes.

"Sorry about the wait guys. Rise just didn't want me to leave." He explained.

"So things are good between you two?" Yuuki asked.

"Yep. Thankfully."

"Great! I would hate it if you two broke up. You're such a cute couple." Kotone smiled.

Yu got dressed and the four of them climbed out the window. It wasn't long before they made it to the shed. When they entered the Velvet Room Kotone spoke up.

"So did you guys make this entrance or does everyone use it?" She questioned.

Now that Akira thought about it, he didn't ever question it. It also would explain why they had lockers there as well.

"Well that's a story. Pretty much when the Velvet Room first was made it was actually by a Wildcard. The first Wildcard to be placed into the school. I can't remember his name but he had a earring. Yuuki was there so he might know." Yu explained.

The two young ones looked at Yuuki who nodded.

"His name was Kai Sojiro. He was one of my original roommates. When I was a freshman he was a senior and he began to create the Velvet Room. Back then it was only a big patch of cement outside in the woods. We would hang up lights and set up the DJ booth. Soon enough someone found the current room and we all moved down there. Since Kai was so well known he was given his own room. Eventually he let the rest of the Wildcards move in and soon after I was the one who had to take over." Yuuki recalled.

Akira was shocked. Mostly because this was the most he heard Yuuki talk but also because he was there since the beginning. He wondered if he was one of the reasons why Wildcards were such targets.

"Wow. That's pretty impressive." Kotone said in awe.

Eventually they all stood in front of a door hidden behind the DJ booth. Yu gave Yuuki and unknowing look before he knocked.

"Come in." A voice called.

Yuuki was the first to enter followed by Yu then Kotone. Akira was the last to enter but almost immediately he noticed the large difference between the room and the ROOM. The interior was red and black instead of the velvet blue present on the dancefloor. There was no dance music but instead a slow jazz. There was a large couch with a small table in the middle. On the center was a silver briefcase. Akira couldn't see the contents since one of the people slammed it shut.

Sitting on the couch were 6 people. They all looked older than Akira but he did notice that a few of them looked around the same age. There was a black haired boy wearing a yellow scarf and he sat next to a boy with red hair and a aweful scar on his face. Next to those two was a bigger man who wore a white suit and a man who looked like he was in his late 30's. In the middle was a girl. The only other girl in the room besides Kotone. She had greyish hair with yellow eyes and she wore, what did she wear?  
\-----  
Akira shook his head as he struggled to remember.

"Are you ok?" Igor asked.

Akira nodded and he finally remembered.

"She wore Velvet."  
\-----  
Her hair was cut short and she looked young yet mature.

"So, you're all the Wildcards?" The red hair boy asked.

"Yes. I understand you all wanted to talk to us?" Yuuki asked.

The MCs all looked at Yuuki and nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Thank you all for coming. I'm afraid we've only had the pleasure to meet Yuuki. I'm Elizabeth. These are my fellow MCs. Ryoji, Sho, Kaneshiro, and Shido." The woman introduced.

"This is Yu, Akira, and Miyuki." Yuuki said.

Akira felt some uneasy tension between Elizabeth and Yuuki. Elizabeth must have noticed because she did say something.

"Yuuki here was once a MC as well. He left without a word so I had to take over." She explained.

Akira looked at Yuuki to see that he was nervous. He heard chuckling and spotted Ryoji and Kaneshiro looking at Kotone.

"She's kinda cute. What are you doing hanging around guys like this?" Kaneshiro asked.

Sho leaned forward to get a better look at her and licked his lips.

"She could be fun to play with." He mumbled.

Kotone stepped behind Akira and grabbed his hand for comfort. Akira eyed the two boys down who simply glared at him. Akira was getting nothing but bad vibes from them all. Even the Elizabeth girl was creepy.

"Please excuse my friends here. They don't know how to behave." The boy with the yellow scarf said.

His name was Ryoji if Akira remembered correctly. He had a sincere smile and he was probably the only normal one there. But even then something was, off. Kotone didn't let off and Akira gave her hand a squeeze for comfort.

"What did you call us for?" Yu asked.

Suddenly all eyes were on him.

"Glad you asked Yu. Or should I say Izanagi? That makes you," she said pointing at Akira "Arsène right?"

Akira nodded.

"I see. And what about you?" She asked Kotone.

"She doesn't have one yet." Yuuki spoke up.

Elizabeth shot a glance at him and sighed.

"Very well then. You see we called you here because one of your own had defeated one of ours. You see we can't be associated with someone who can't even win a dance battle. His ego was too big for his own good. That battle also set eyes on us. People think we're growing weak and are unfit to run the room. That is a problem."

Yuuki and Yu looked at Akira who shrugged.

"So to prove to the people that we are still in power I would like to ask a request from Akira." Elizabeth said.

"And what's that?" Akira asked.

"I request that you battle against our best. Sho, Ryoji, and of course, me. If you bet the three of us you may take over the room and do with it as you see fit. If you lose any of these battles then you and your crew will be banned from the room." Elizabeth explained.

Akira's stomach dropped. He turned to his friends who only looked back to him. He didn't know what to do. What could he do? He only had one real option and that was to take her on her request but at the same time if he was to lose he would not only lose for himself but the others as well. Akira thought it over before he came to a decision.

"Ok. I'll take on your request. However I want to allow Yuuki and Yu to fight for their right to stay here as well."

Elizabeth clapped and smiled.

"Great. The first battle will be against Ryoji next weekend. I hope to see you there." She said.

After that they were all released. The four of them had just gotten themselves into something they couldn't control. 

"I messed up." Akira said.

"Yep. But that also means we messed up. We brought you here and now you're in this problem." Yu said embarrassed.

Kotone kept her grip on Akira's hand and he let her. The four of them went to the where the bar was and took a seat on the stools. The room was empty due to it being only 6. Soon this place will be packed and music will be playing. But for now the four of them sat.  
\-----  
Rise laid on her bed and listened to her roommate talk.

"So starting next week we will go to the room and investigate. If what we think is happening is happening we'll shut it down. Even if it isn't we will still have to shut it down. I feel kinda weird about it but what can I do? I'm the vice president." Fuuka said.

Rise didn't say anything and just let her ramble on about the plan.

"What's worse is, what if someone we know is there? Like Yuuki or Yu."

Rise suddenly sat up. She had a point. They had a list of people they were looking for but they weren't on it. Matter of fact, no one's real name was on it. Just their nicknames. The top three were what caught her eye the most. Izanagi, Arsène, and Orpheus. They were such weird names but they were all part of the same crew. What if Yu was one of them.

"Rise?"

Rise snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Fuuka.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about the people we're looking for." She explained.

Fuuka nodded and looked at her watch.

"I should get going. I need to go help Mitsuru with the festival preparations." Fuuka said grabbing her coat.

"Isn't that after Winter break?" Rise asked.

"Yeah but Mitsuru likes to plan ahead. Later."

With that Rise was on her own. She laid back on her bed and turned to her side. She stared at the picture of her and Yu that sat on the nightstand next to her and thought back on how they started to date.  
\----  
Rise was sitting at her desk. She was placed next to the window so she was able to space out while watching the birds fly by. It was the last hour of the day and it seemed to go by so slowly. She didn't even notice the grey haired boy sneaking glances at her. The bell finally rang and she began to pack up. That's when Yu approached her.

"Hey." He greeted.

Rise turned to him and gave a small smile.

"Hello. How was your day?" She asked him.

"Slow. Music was the worse. What about you?"

The two chatted a bit before they left the room. Rise enjoyed time with him. He didn't treat her like a celebrity or like some goddess. She was just another person to him. Not the person she was trying not to be.

"And then Yosuke got slapped by Chie who thought he was joking. Those two have been dating ever since." Yu finished.

"Wow. Impressive. Those two really are a great pair." Rise said.

Yu nodded and suddenly stopped. Rise was confused and stopped after she was a step or two in front of him.

"What's up?" She asked.

Yu didn't look at her at first but he did speak.

"I want to apologise. I'm sorry I kept calling you Ristte. I thought that was your name and I didn't even bother to ask you your real one." He apologized.

Rise blushed at him. He looked kind of handsome with his hair blowing in the air.

"It's fine. You couldn't have known." She brushed off.

Yu finally looked up at her and her heart skipped a beat. Yu blushed at her and the two stood in silence.

"So that dance is coming up." Yu mentioned.

Rise nodded. She smiled a bit.

"And I don't have a date and everything."

Rise blushed and held her breath.

"So I was wondering if you, if you don't have a date, could..."

Yu and Rise made eye contact and Yu stepped forward.

"Go with me?"

Rise smiled wide and jumped on Yu. She gave him a hug and leaned in.

"It'll be my pleasure." She whispered.

Yu smiled wide and hugged her back. He had a date. She had a normal life.  
\-----  
Rise blushed at the memory and hugged her Jack Frost plushie.  
\-----  
The four students all finally entered their room and got ready for bed. Kotone didn't bother to leave the room to get change but instead, very skillfully, threw on her PJs and took her other clothes off under. Akira changed into his normal pajamas and brushed his teeth.

"Hey Akira, can I talk to you in private or a moment?" Kotone asked.

Akira nodded and followed her out into the dorm's open space. There was a water fountain with a few benches around it. There were no windows that looked down on it and mostly everyone was at the Velvet Room anyway. It was just them.

"So what's up?" Akira asked.

He would be lying if he didn't say that she looked beautiful. Her t-shirt was big on her and she wore a pair of black yoga pants. Her hair was down unlike her usual style. She was really adorable.

"Well I wanted to talk about what happened at the room. I didn't mean to grab your hand like that." She apologized.

Akira tilted his head.

"Really? That's it? That's what you couldn't tell me around Yu and Yuuki? Sorry but I don't buy it." He said shaking his head.

She blushed and rubbed her arm.

"Yeah it isn't. What I wanted to tell you is..."

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" A voice asked.

Akira's stomach dropped. He turned to see someone he didn't expect to see. Someone he had left in Tokyo. Someone who shouldn't be here. Someone who made life much harder.

"Akechi."

Standing there in the dark night was none other than Akechi Goro. World famous detective and celebrity. He was also....

"Hello dear brother." He grinned.

Kotone looked at Akira and back to Akechi. Akira didn't say anything but instead let his head hang low.

"Glad to see you again. So how are you doing? You don't ever call." Akechi asked.

Akira didn't answer but Akechi continued.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here. You see I was called in to help investigate something for the headmaster. I'll be around for a few days. Maybe even weeks. Aren't you happy brother? We can see each other more now."

Akira's breathing got shallow. He prayed to God that this wasn't happening. He prayed to whoever was listening.

"Well I should get moved in. I'll see you around bro."

With that Akechi left. Akira stood there and finally snapped out of his thoughts. He felt Kotone's hand grab his and looked down to see her concerned face.

"You ok?" She asked.

Akira nodded.

"I'm fine. Sorry about that. Hopefully it won't be anything too bad." He mumbled.

He didn't know who he was trying to convince. Himself or her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Akira asked.

Kotone snapped out of her worried expression and instead was now blushing.

"Right. About that."

Akira watched as she tried to think of the words to say.

"I, was wondering if you would, uh..."

Akira raised an eyebrow and smiled. She was too adorable for her own good. She stopped and took a breath.

"I've never done this before." She admitted.

Akira didn't say anything. He did look down to see that she was still holding his hand when she finally said it.

"I like you. A lot."

Akira's eyes grew wide. Yuuki held a laugh while Yu was trying to process what he heard.

"How is he getting all the cute girls?!" He whispered yelled.

Yuuki punched his shoulder.

"Stay quiet or they'll hear us." He scolded.

Meanwhile Akira was trying to find his words. He couldn't find a way to respond.

"So I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance that's coming up. I know now isn't really a good time since you have those dance battles coming up but I know that now may be the only chance I get."

Akira was still trying to process what he was going to say. He couldn't think of anything. His mind drew a blank.

"So I was wondering if you would go with me. And maybe be, my boyfriend." She said mumbling at the end.

At first Akira didn't say anything. First Akechi shows up and now this. It was a hell of a night. Now he had to make a choice. One of many to come. One that will share our story.

"Akira? Are you...."

Kotone was cut off. She was cut off by Akira. Akira had kissed her.  
\----  
"Nooo! Why?!" Lavenza cried.

Akira stopped his story and looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"I wanted you to end up with Haru. Not Kotone." She said.

"Really? Personally I wanted him to get with Makoto. She seems like a very mature girl for her age." Igor commented.

"But she's bossy! Haru is gentle and caring." Lavenza said trying to convince him.

"Did you guys just forget the whole she wouldn't let me hear her talk thing? Or how Makoto was looking to take me, Yu, and Yuuki down?" Akira asked.

Igor and Lavenza looked at him.

"Akira x Hard for life." Lavenza said.

"Akira x Makoto all the way." Igor argued.

"I'm a real person sitting here. Does no one care?" Akira asked.

"Well do you and Haru have a moment?" Lavenza asked.

"What about Makoto. You two already had a date." Igor pointed out.

"Ok one, wasn't a date. Two, yeah we all have moments. It was just the matter of the choices I had to make and what I did. I'm responsible for my actions and I made some bad choices just as I made good ones. Was this a good choice? I honestly don't know. But this is when things got kinda bad." Akira admited.

"Bad? Bad how?" Lavenza asked.

"Well, the student council had finally made their move and Akechi was also looking into the Velvet Room to. On top of that the battles had began and winter break was coming up. Yu and Rise were having problems of their own after Rise learned something she shouldn't have."  
\----  
But in that moment Akira didn't care. He was holding someone close to him and she was now his, girlfriend.

"Let's head back. It's late and I need sleep." Akira said.

Kotone laughed and nodded on his chest.

"Let's get you to bed."

With that the two walked back to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blhahahahaha. Done.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or other wise are left below. Don't be afraid to say anything I will try my best to respond and answer any questions you may have. So this will be more of a story I write when I ain't got anything better to do. Like my other ones.


End file.
